Broken
by MadHat886
Summary: Naruto is broken by the Leaf village and runs away. Now years later the Leaf needs him to save them. But how can a cripple man be able to save them?
1. Chapter 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Broken –

Inside a small apartment of a large city of the Empire of Isles that span most of the landmass west of the Element Countries a young man awoke. Expect for a pair of boxes he wore nothing, revealing his broken and scarred body. Patches of skin showed badly healed tissues and a metal patch is covering the area around his heart. (1) All four of his limbs need braces just for him to be able to move.

He is Naruto Rook who once called the Element Countries and a village his home. But that was long ago. He was beaten and left for dead by the people of the village. He was beaten so badly that the seal broke, releasing the demon fox that was sealed within him. The fox destroyed the village again before disappearing, the Hokage sent ninjas to find out what had happen and found his body.

The Hokage angered by this revealed who his parents are to the horror of the village. And the fact because of his near death the fox which they saw him as was set free. Naruto learning this after he recovered enough managed to escape from the village as it was still in chaos after the wake of the fox. For 18 years he's been trying to make a life for himself away from the village, since he was six years old.

After years on the road escaping his past, he made it into the empire lands. There he was found by the guards and sent to a children's home where he grew up in. He got an education and once he was old enough he gotten a job as a janitor in one of the government offices.

The empire is a constitutional monarchy that is ruled by the royal family, with a parliamentary government as its legislature. Besides the mainland that is the part of the landmass of the Element countries. The Empire encompasses four large islands and several small ones, which make up the Isles. Naruto made his home on the island of Gristol, in the capital of Dunwall the seat of power of the imperial government. That is also home to the whale oil slaughter houses that is the basis of Dunwall's industrial revolution. The whale oil has advanced the Isles technology by centuries, even more so then what he remembers in the Element Countries.

Today is his day off and he would spend it in his small apartment alone. He got out of his bed and walk over to the kitchen. His apartment doesn't have a stove so he lives off of can foods and what doesn't need cooking. Opening the pantry he grabs a can of potted whale meat for his morning meal. His taste in food has change after living in Dunwall for most of his life.

He was scooping out the pack meat from the can with a spoon when he heard a knock at the door. He place the can down with the spoon in it as he walk over to the door. He wonders who it is as he has paid his rent already and the next payment isn't due till next month. Opening the door Naruto saw a ghost from his past. Before he ranaway he was visited by his godfather who had finally showed up.

"Hello Naruto," Jiraiya greeted his godson.

"What do you want?" Naruto ask.

"I'm here to talk with you," Jiraiya said.

"About what?" Naruto ask.

"About coming back to the village," Jiraiya said.

"Come in," Naruto said as he didn't want to draw attention.

Entering his apartment, Jiraiya saw considering he left the village at the age of six quite well for himself. It took him years of tracking and following leads for him to find his godson. He's surprise that he's living in Dunwall of all places. The empire doesn't use ninjas as a show of power but normal soldiers. He also heard about strange things about the Isles like dark magic and such. He sat himself down on the lone table of the apartment across from Naruto.

"Well, I'm waiting," Naruto said waiting for an answer.

"The Toad prophecy has revealed that you'll be the one who will end the cycle of hatred of the ninja world. We need you to return to the village to begin your ninja training," Jiraiya answers.

Naruto let out a snort as he waves his arms as fast as he could showing off his arm braces. "If you hadn't notice thanks to that village, I'm cripple. I need both arm and leg braces just to move. I also don't have the body to be able to move around like a ninja. I'm a janitor not a ninja."

"Tsuande and the medical ninjas under her will fix your body. The village won't hold anything back till you're body is restored and be able to handle the ninja training," Jiraiya said.

"And what makes you think that, I even want to help you. My body is broken and my dreams are filled with nightmares. I'm a broken shell who survives as a janitor in a place where ninjas are unheard of because they're not needed. My body is weak and so is my will to try to change that. Because I knew one day one of you ninjas would find me. So, I let my body waste away, my muscles aren't what's needed to be a ninja or my health isn't that great either. And you want me a broken shell to become a ninja messiah?" Naruto ask the Leaf ninja in front of him. (2)

"Naruto I know you went through hell. But this is bigger then you. It's for the greater good for all," Jiraiya said.

"I only think for myself. I simply don't care what happens to you or anyone else. I care only about my own needs and no one else," Naruto said to Jiraiya's shock.

"Naruto what would your parents say?" he ask.

"That, I learn it from you. After all you only cared about yourself and never cared to take care of me when, I needed it. And using my parents who put me through hell for the sake of that village. Why the hell should, I care about them," Naruto said.

"Naruto please we need you," Jiraiya pleaded.

"And you have nothing that, I need," Naruto answers. "I'm broken in so many ways thanks to that village and you for not caring about me. You only want me because you need me to save the ninja world. A cripple man saves the ninja world. Once people learn that you ninjas won't be getting missions anymore. For how powerful fighters for hirer are, when they need someone like me to save them."

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Think of Vash's scarred covered body from Trigun.

2 - Does anyone know any fics where Naruto isn't a ninja but the Leaf wants him to become a ninja?

!


	2. Chapter 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Broken 2 –

In one of the government buildings Naruto was busy at work cleaning out the trashcans. He's pushing a cart filled with the trash that has built up in the building. The trash is to be dump into the furnace where it's burn to help keep the building heated. The trash collection has been changed after the rat plague that happen years ago. (1) Metals and glass are to be sent to the refineries where they're melted down to make new metal or glass. Paper and cardboard are clean are to be given the same treatment. Foodstuff are to be used as animal feed or fertilizer. And the rest to be burn so that the rats won't be able to feed upon them or that the trash and filth would build up like it did before the plague hit.

In the sewers underneath the city the rats that cause the plague are still around even after much effort was taken to kill them off. One of the newer ways to combat the rats is by introducing the Mudcrabs into the sewers. Bigger and stronger then the rats the crabs have taken much of the grounds that the rats use to live in. The sewer workers prefer dealing with the rat size slow moving crabs then the rats. Unlike the rats they don't crew on everything that the rats do, which cause much damage to pipes and wires. They also don't spread plague and they also feed upon the waste of the sewer that leaves little for the rats to eat.

Naruto wondered about how soon the Leaf ninjas would be coming for him. Jiraiya left to head back to the village, which would take him a couple of months to do it. Naruto already figured out that Jiraiya would had come alone just incase it was a wild goose chase. They wouldn't send a whole ninja team to get him without first making sure he's there. And given how far it is to the Element Countries the Leaf wouldn't waste having several ninjas away for that long without knowing if their target is there or not. Especially because just about every non-domesticated animal that are found around here can easily kill you. And from what he has read about the Pandyssian Continent it's even worse with even more hostile wildlife.

He read the publish log of a man name Sokolov about an expedition to the continent. Apparently, there are schools of quite literal flying fish that attack and poison anything they can touch, winds strong enough to throw people off the deck, massive flying serpents, rats that can eat people alive, and prairie moles that can poison people. In addition to that, there is potentially magical whale-song that drives people mad, and at least one person who was found dead from nothing identifiable, but with a look of absolute terror on his face. Less than half the crew survived the crossing. And apparently that was one of the _better_ expeditions. (2) Made him wonder if he should leave a paper trail that would make the ninja think he left on an expedition to that place.

"After you dump that trash go and grab some oil tanks for the power room," one of the many clerks that run the government office said to him as he walks by with arms full of paper.

"Right," Naruto said as he headed to the supply room.

The government building Naruto works at is the building that maintains the barrier that keeps the Rubshore Financial District from flooding like it did during the plague years. After years of rebuilding the district has been rebuilt like it use to be before it was flooded. The building besides the guards there are also several Arc Pylons around that depending on their setting would either kill anyone within range that they have not been configured to recognize. The building also has Watcheyes that are based on the Watchtowers that were used in the pass but are much smaller. The Watcheyes will sound the alarm if someone anyone that it doesn't recognize enters it's sights. Also some in off limit areas are armed with mounted guns. The ninjas are good but they never had to deal with advance technology that would detect them, as mind jutsus wouldn't work on non living things.

Naruto stop his cart at the trash shoots each for the different types of trash he has collected, and dumps them in the right ones. Then he wheels his cart to the supply room to get the new tank. Unlike the tanks of the old days, they have been redesigned so it won't be as easy to make one explode if thrown or drop. Because his body isn't strong he needed his cart to transport the heavy tanks.

After much effort in lifting the tanks, he managed to get the tanks into the cart. Then he started walking to the power room for this floor. The city does have a power grid that is powered by several dams that help control the river the runs through the city but some of the equipment still runs on whale oil. The security systems and backup power all run on the whale oil incase the power fails.

Walking pass the guard room, Naruto reach the power room. Knocking on the door the guard inside let him inside. Inside the room is a large power box containing the whale oil tanks that powers the security of the room. Also in the room is a spare driving suit that the workers sometimes have to use to fix one of the pipes that are underwater, as the building is next to the river. A stairwell lead down into the basement that connected to the river port. (3)

"Here, I get that," the guard said seeing that Naruto has arm and leg braces on.

"Thanks," Naruto said helping the guard to unload the cart and reload them with the empties.

"Take care," the guard said letting Naruto out.

The power room is always staffed by at least one guard inside the lock room that can be sealed shut if needed. All the government buildings have shutters on all openings to prevent anyone from escaping. There is a override for it but it only actives if a fire happens while the building is on lock down.

Once Naruto reached the supply room he emptied his cart, putting the empty tanks into the slot on the wall. The tanks would end up in the empty rail cart at the bottom, where they would be pick up by some workers. The empties would be replaced with full ones on the same day that the empties ones were picked up.

Naruto had just finish dropping the last tank into the slot when he suddenly noticed that everything seemed off. Then he realized what had happen someone is using a jutsu to mind trick him. He could see how everything is becoming waving around him. Has to be Leaf ninjas who came to get him.

"No it's not them," a male voice said as a strange man appeared in front of Naruto. The Strange Man dresses in a black three-piece suit with a black tie and black top hat

"Are you a ninja to bring me back?" Naruto ask in a calm voice knowing that he'll never be able to fight off a ninja, not with his cripple body.

"I'm beyond that or anything else you have ever encounter. I am the Outsider and I have come to see you as you are interesting," the man answers in a calm but commanding voice.

"I heard of you," Naruto said as the strange cult that is centered around the Outsider and that magic users are still around to prove that he's real.

"Many have or have seen my work one way or another. For the beast that once was sealed inside of you was created by the sage that, I gave power to. He was very interesting and managed to defeat that spirit that was interesting. Even created the way of the ninja when he showed others how to use chakra. All interesting but few ever see me," the Outsider explains.

"You're the one who gave the sage his power?" Naruto ask shock but after learning about the Outsider in the books he has read. The Outsider is really that powerful but just chooses to watch.

"I have come to you because you're interesting. The ninjas of your old home will come for you. You will either bring a new age or end it. I have decided to bestow you my power. To make things more interesting," the Outsider said.

"There's no need," Naruto said putting a hand up in front of him.

"Most people would welcome my power," the Outsider said showing no signs of shock.

"If, I take you power the ninjas will think, I still have power. When they bring me back to the village. I would show them what they have done to me. A broken shell with no hope of ever being a ninja because of my body and the fact, I simply don't care to be one. I want them to put all their effort into making me into a ninja only to see all their efforts to fail. Because, I don't have the strength or the will to become a ninja. I want them to feel the guilt and shame that the son of the hero of their village, has been reduced to a sad state because of what they did. Gaining your powers wouldn't allow me to enjoy that," Naruto explains.

"You are going to be interesting to watch," the Outsider said as he disappeared returning everything back to normal.

'Best to get ready,' Naruto thought to himself. He has much to do before the ninjas come to take him away.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – The events of the game in Dishonored happen about 30 years ago before Naruto was born. So the technology has been advanced in that time. So the weapons and equipment that are in the game are much more advance then they were 30 years ago. Jutsus won't work on the machines that can spot people, as they don't have chakra or minds that can be fooled. Also the Overseer Music Boxes that prevent magic from being use, also prevents chakra from being used as well. Which means if a tail demon is surrounded by the music boxes they'll be brought down to normal giant animals that bullets can kill.

I have explained why the ninjas won't be able to just stream roll through the soldiers of Dunwall as once they lose their chakra and can't move around at their ninja speed that they're use to. The people of the Isles had to deal with magic users and animals right out of Lovecraft and that The Outsider is a god like being who likes to give people power just because it's interesting. So dealing with ninjas would just be another day for them. Like a crossover with either Marvel or DC where the ninjas with all their powers wouldn't really stand out or be that powerful compared to what people are use to dealing with. And that the Isles already have ninja like Assassins who use magic, so the soldiers are use to dealing with people like ninjas. And for people who say no, the reason why in the game the guards aren't that good, is because they're dealing with the plague at the time, along with Weepers who have blood coming out of their eyes and hordes of rats that will eat them alive. Which allowed the hero to safely sneak around as their forces are spread too thin and worn out from trying to maintain order, to be able to handle the hero as they would if there wasn't a city wide plague to deal with.

2 - The people on the western half of the continent are much tougher then on the eastern half because they had to with them living in a death world.

3 - The driving suit is like the Alpha Series of Big Daddies from Bioshock.

Also remember I don't write fics where plot armor, rule of cool and drama saving plots work. If a ninja is shot in the head no matter who it is, they will either be dead or be brain damaged. And that all my fics in dealing with Naruto, he will never just forgive the village for all it has done to him. Often he will just turn his back to them or just use them till he no longer needs them. So anyone like that reviewer who got into a flame war with me with Roman Fox because he didn't like how, I was writing my fic and that he only stuck around because he had thought, I would write a fic where Naruto would just like in so many other fics forgive everyone and would never turn his back to them. This isn't that kind of fic.

!


	3. Chapter 3

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Broken 3 –

In the Leaf Village inside the Hokage tower Jiraiya returned to give his report to Tsuande who has taken over as the Hokage. Much has change since Naruto left the village and the fox destroyed the village a second time. Then came the invasion that they barely managed to fight off with the lost of the Hokage. The Leaf village isn't the strongest anymore as the fox demon had destroyed the village worse then it did before and no one could seal it again. Then just after they managed to rebuild the village the Sound and the Sand village attack, reducing their numbers even more and fighting strength. The village is just barely getting by with missions fewer and fewer each year. As word about what happen to their jinchuriki had gotten out and the shame that brought with it.

"Jiraiya did you find him?" Tsuande ask as she did paperwork on her desk.

"I did find him but he refuses to comeback no matter what, I offered him," Jiraiya said letting his face fall knowing how badly he mess up.

"Where?" Tsuande ask her face snapping up.

"Naruto is living in the Isles Empire in their capital city, Dunwall," Jiraiya answers.

"He's there?" Tsuande said her eyes widening hearing the name.

"Yes and, I'm not sure that, I remain hidden from the Whalers. But, I felt that, I was being watched the entire time that, I was there," Jiraiya explains.

"Did you cause a scene when you peek in the bathhouse?" Tsuande ask glaring at him.

"They don't have bathhouses there. And even, I know better then to draw attention to myself while in their territory. They don't like us ninjas to operate in their territory and they're good at what they do, very good," Jiraiya said as he remembers how his brother had tried to operate in the Isles seeing it as a chance to test himself against the Westerners. He had a brother once.

"Do they know about Naruto?" Tsuande ask worried.

"Not sure which is why, I returned. I could have came back with Naruto. But that would have drawn attention to myself. Those guns the Watchmen have are no jokes. Seen the damage they can do first hand. And that it might draw attention of the Whalers with their supernatural abilities. There's also the fact that the weapons have been upgraded," Jiraiya as he place a gun he managed to steal from a guard post onto the desk.

"This is the latest model? It's looks different from the one that, I seen before," Tsuande said looking over the strange weapon. Unlike the long smooth model she had seen, this one is more compact and less likely to be seen. (1)

"They're easier to use and more deadly then they were before. The only good thing is that the bullets still uses whale oil. If someone ever figures out a way to make ones that don't need whale oil. It means the end of us," Jiraiya said shaking his head.

"Some of the richer lords and merchants have imported guns but because of the whale oil bullets are only made in the Isles and are always in short supply. Which is lucky for us," Tsuande grunted remembering her one and only team. Their last mission was stealing a box from a traveling merchant from the Isles. All of his guards were armed with guns that none of her team or herself had ever seen before. They were discovered and only she managed to escape. Most of her team were killed before they could use a jutsu, she had frozen seeing the head of her student bursting open in front of her. She managed to escape only before the models that the guns at the time took awhile to reload. (2)

"I couldn't risk being discover or being found holding Naruto against his will. The only way to reach Dunwall is by ship and the ports are all heavily guarded. Ever since the rat plague years ago all ports are heavily screened," Jiraiya adds.

"They don't want something like the rats from ever happening again," Tsuande said thinking of how that kind of plague would destroy everything it can infect in the Element Countries or how some ninjas would use that as a weapon.

"What's the plan?" Jiraiya ask her.

"If the village is going to regain it's standing we need Naruto back. He needs to fulfill the Toad prophecy and take his position as head of his clan. The clan reconstruction will be place on him, and he will need to produce as many children as possible so his bloodline won't die out. Many of the clans are already pushing for members of their clan to bed with Naruto once he's found," Tsuande said.

"That if he still can produce children," Jiraiya said having seen Naruto before he managed to run away.

"That's why we're not going to hold anything back in fixing him. How badly is he now?" Tsuande ask having read the medical reports.

"He needs both arm and leg braces just to be able to move around. He also in poor health and hasn't been taking care of himself. I expect it's because he knew that one day we would find him and he made sure that his body is in no shape to being a ninja. He works as a janitor besides that I don't really know much about what kind of life he lived in Dunwall. From what, I managed to gather is that he keeps to himself and lives alone in that apartment of his. That's all I could find out as his medical files are kept in a government building and, I'm not sure that, I would be able to sneak in there with those machines they use to keep watch," Jiraiya reported.

"I'm sending you back there with 4 teams to get Naruto back unharmed. We need him and for us to make it up to him for not being there for him when he needed us," Tsuande said feeling the guilt of abandoning her godson.

"The team are going to need to be brief on the Isles and on the Whalers," Jiraiya said. Out of all the other fighting forces the Whalers are the only ones who are able to fight them on an even level. Even for him and Tsuande would find themselves hard press to fight against one, and that's only if they didn't fall prey to a sneak attack that they're well known for.

"Yes we need to be on guard incase the Whalers figure out what we're doing," Tsuande said not wishing to start a war with the Whalers. They're just better at hiding in shadows and not being seen then most ninjas. They don't use jutsus but that strange chakra thing that no ninja has been able to copy, that allows them to teleport around at will. And the fact they really didn't need jutsus to do what they do. (3)

!

In Dunwall -

Inside the massive lighthouse that connects to the fortress on Kingsparrow Island the Royal Spymaster is looking over the information of the traveler that had caught her spy networks eye. The fortress not only serves as a stronghold incase of war but also serves as the information gathering center for the spy network, who work in the shadows to keep the empire safe.

The current Royal Spymaster is a woman who always wore an armored suit with a helmet covering her head with a hooded robe covering the metal. (4) No one outside a small circle knew who the woman inside the armor is. While many only know her by her title, Spymaster she is actually Jessamine Kaldwin the mother of the current empress, who's death was only the beginning. The Outsider took her heart and had a man name Piero to make it part machine. Corvo used her heart in the mission to save her daughter and to avenge her death. Afterwards Anton Sokolov help Piero to create an exo-skeleton of metal to serve as her new body.

She retain her power to know any secrets when she sees a picture or touch an object belonging to the subject. She became the new Royal Spymaster as she wanted to make sure what happen before wouldn't happen again. Since then she's been expanding the spy network, and countering any plots that catches her attention. With her power to learn any secret merely by seeing a picture or touching an object, few things ever managed to hide from her sights.

Currently she's looking at the picture of the Leaf ninja one of the spies took. With his strange clothes and wild hair he stuck out. While they do get people from the Element Countries visiting every now and then, having the Toad Sage showing up is another matter. He's known here in Dunwall as his books have been translated and publish. Which meant someone or something had lured him to the western lands. The Whalers don't like ninjas operating in the western lands and often killed any ninja that showed up and tried to take their jobs away from them.

Looking closely to the picture of the Toad Sage, Spymaster learned all of his secrets. The mechanical eyes of her mask narrowed as she shifted the information. Being not human anymore allowed her to see things in a different light while retaining what she was like while she was human. She learned the Toad Sage came looking for a young man name Naruto who he learned might be found in Dunwall. But that's as much as the photograph told her. For her power only told her the secrets up to the time the photograph was taken, and no one managed to take a picture of him as he left on a boat going back to the Land of Fire.

Spymaster needed to find who this Naruto is and why one of the strongest ninjas of the Element Countries came all the way here to find him. She did learn that he was cripple by the villagers of the Leaf when he was younger. He had a powerful demon sealed inside of him which the villagers saw him as. The attack that cripple him also released the demon that destroyed the village a second time but worse then before as no one was there to seal it again. Naruto after finding out his father the Hokage was the one who sealed the demon inside of him and the Toad Sage is the godfather who cared more for himself then taking care of his godson. Did what many would, he ran away from the village that only did harm to him. Causing the Leaf Village to lose its standing with the lords and other villages.

Which leaves the reason why Jiraiya came here to see him. The problem with photographs is that the information she gets from them is like a book with pages missing. They do tell her some things but never completely compared to seeing a person or touching an object. She will need to find this Naruto and find out the reason why the Toad Sage came to find him.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – The guns are now revolver style.

2 - The only reason why only a handful of guns are in the Element Countries is because they still uses whale oil to fire. Which is costly to ship from the Isles. And as, I wrote before the bullets do the same damage that they do in real life, and being shot isn't like in fiction where the body can take it. The ninjas using chakra to suppress their pain will allow them to take more damage before they feel it or die from blood lost but that only means if the survive they would be out of fighting for months as anyone who survived a gun shot even with the medical ninjas training would still take a month or two to recover. And that's only for the young ninjas anyone older would not be able to take the kind of damage someone younger can.

As most athletes are lucky that once they reach 30 that their joints won't be giving them pain. Which is nothing compared to the kind of things that the ninjas put their bodies through on a daily basis. Not to mention a hard living lifestyle without medical care would age people, as before modern medical care people just didn't live that long, normally between 30 or 50. The ninjas created their medical tools and skills simply because it wouldn't do to have ninjas lasting for a few short years before they're burned out. As training ninjas to do their ninja tricks is a lengthy, demanding, and expensive process, which is why they need medical gear that would allow them to last longer. And why the older ninjas only fight or go on missions when they need to, as the damage their bodies went through when they were younger has caught up to them. This is also a good reason why older ninjas lose to younger ones, it's not because the younger ones are better it's because the older ninjas aren't as strong as they were when they were younger and can't take the kind of damage they could have taken before.

3 - As one of my reviewers Jyggilag wrote, the ninjas are more like battlemages rather than ninjas. The Whalers are more what comes to mind when you think about ninjas. Also that they don't wear clothes that would make them stick out. But then again the Element Countries are full of ninjas so there's really no point in hiding it.

4 - The armor looks like the outfit that Corvo wore including the mask.

!


	4. Chapter 4

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Broken 4 –

In the royal palace Emily Kaldwin is meeting with the Royal Spymaster who she knows is her mother. Her mother waited till she was old enough to reveal herself to her, as she still recovering from the shock of seeing her die in front of her at the time. They kept that information to themselves as it wouldn't do for people to find out that the late empress has been brought back to life as a machine.

It's through the research that created Spymaster's new machine body, is the blueprint that gave raise to the automatons industry. The automatons that are being built have a shell of silver colored armor protecting their inner workings. They're use along with human soldiers to guard important buildings. They work well as they don't need sleep or eat, just to keep their whale oil tanks full. They lack self-preservation instinct, so they never seek cover while under attack, which means little as only heavy firepower will harm them. They have already made waves as they have already stop several Whalers from killing their targets They are armed with inbuilt Arc Pylons that can either stun or kill a person with a touch and carry a Crank Gun for long range fighting. They're also equip with mini music boxes that depowers all magic users and also the odd chakra user. A Sand ninja who came with a Eastern merchant as a body guard found he couldn't use his jutsus upon entering the range of the music box. The automaton soldiers have been named Motorized Guardians. (1)

"I would think that those ninjas would stay on their side of the world. The Whalers have never taken it kindly for any other group to setup shop in the Isles," Emily said to her mother as they sat together in a privet room.

"Yes that's my thoughts. Whoever this Naruto is he must be very important for the Toad Sage to come all the way here," Spymaster answers.

"Finding him in Dunwall won't be an easy thing, since you didn't discover anymore useful information," Emily said.

"No but he does live in the city and, I have already have the watch to be on a look out for him," Spymaster said. "They're looking through the files on Easterners who have made the Isles their home. Also looking through all the government workers files to be sure he's not working in some government building. He won't be hard to miss as he has scars all over his body and needs limb braces to be able to move around."

"Are you sure of that? Wouldn't he be healed by this point?" Emily ask.

"He was only about 5 when he was cripple and nearly died. I'm amazed that he even managed to escape from the village in his conduction. And given that he had no one to support him while he was growing up, it's a sure bet that he's not fully healed," Spymaster answers.

"What about the Whalers," Emily said.

"What about them?" Spymaster ask.

"Wouldn't they know something?" Emily ask.

"They might but finding them is another matter. Besides they have been hiding since we have been cracking down on them. We stumble upon their hideouts every now and then but they always find a way to hide. Thanks to their gasmask that allows them to breathe underwater, they could be anywhere in the parts of the city that are still underwater," Spymaster said. When the rebuilding of the city started some parts of the city that had been flooded, were abandon because it was simply cheaper to build over the ruins of the old city. (2)

"They also expanded to the other islands. With so many nobles and high classes trying to raise in the ranking, the Whalers have been busy," Emily said thinking about how many nobles and high class members were found dead, that smells of the Whalers having been the ones who done it.

"The Whalers are being lead by a new leader who is doing a better job of hiding then the last one. The only good thing about them is that they keep the ninjas from operating in the Isles, besides the ones body guarding people who came from the east," Spymaster said.

"You don't like the ninjas?" Emily ask.

"Dear the things they're willing to do is worse then the Whalers. The Whalers are bad but they stay in the shadows where they belong. They don't hire themselves out like the ninjas do or cause such massive wars between their villages. I remember the people who fled here to escape the ninja wars. They don't care what happens to people or the land around them, as long as their village survives is all that matters to them," Spymaster explains.

"Are they truly that bad?" Emily ask.

"They do anything for money and if you can't pay them they will just do nothing for a nearby village even as bandits burn it to the ground," Spymaster stated. (3)

"Then it's a good thing the watch and the soldiers are equip to deal with the ninjas. After all they can handle the Whalers. They'll be able to handle the ninjas," Emily said.

"It's just a matter of finding where this Naruto is before the ninjas find him first. Then find out why the Leaf ninjas want him," Spymaster said.

!

In Naruto's Apartment -

Naruto returning to his humble home fresh from work, headed to his small kitchen. While he didn't have a stove to cook with, he does have a small ice box which is what the Isles call a fridge. Inside is where he keeps his elixirs in, that he needs to keep the pain his body goes through daily. After the rat plague the elixirs are still sold as a cure all. Naruto drinks it to keep his broken body going.

Naruto open one vial of elixir and drunk it all down in one gulp. He felt the healing effects smoothing his pains away. Without the elixir to heal his cripple body he wouldn't be able to function as he does now. After placing the empty vial into the sink, he reaches into the cupboard and pulled out a tin of Pratchett jellied eels. He turns on the radio and listens to the news as he eats the eels from the tin.

Naruto wonders if he should look into seeing if he could get a TV, but he knows he can't afford it for now. The Tvs he has seen is at the pub down the street where people could watch sport events or just listen to the news. There are some TV shows but you have to tune in at the right time or you just get a blank screen. Only if he tried the black market would he find something in his price range. (4)

His mind wonders to how long will it take for the Leaf ninjas to come back for him. His body isn't strong and the years that are needed to rebuild his broken body has long past. If he was younger and had the drive to recover he might have been able to recover. But after years of poor medical aid his body is all but beyond recovery. (5)

His joints were broke, his back broken, his shoulder blades shattered, every part of his body was broken. The doctors of the Leaf had to pull out all the stops to even allow him to be able to move around as he does now. The doctors work themselves to the bone after learning that he is their heroes son and that because of his near death had released the demon they all thought he was. The mob who had released the demon who had survive the second attack, were all publicly beheaded for unleashing the demon fox again.

Naruto spent weeks in the hospital recovering from the damage his young body was put through. His room was filled with gifts from the villagers who wanted to make it up to him and then there were his parents friends. They were the worse trying to get him to open up to them and for him to see them as his family with them as his aunts or uncles. Where were they when he needed them, they only cared now after finding out who his parents are. Then there is his godfather who only showed up after the demon fox broke free, to show himself to his godson. But he wouldn't have any of it. He wouldn't give them anything to lessen the guilt they all felt for allowing the son of the hero who saved the village to be nearly killed by the very village, he had saved. He went along with it till he recovered enough to escape the village, which thanks to the fox destroying it worse then it did the first time let him escape with him escaping in the back of a merchant wagon.

Naruto just wandered around till he reached the western lands by using merchant wagons to travel. He grew up in a children's home of the Isles and learned all that he could. He made a life for himself even if his body is crippled. He would just wait till the ninjas come to take him by force, then as they try to train him, do everything he can to make it hell for them.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – The automatons look just like the new Cybermen of Doctor Who. And they don't have living brains inside of them or will want to convert humans into Cybermen. They're robots with no living parts, who just looks like the Cybermen. They're very strong and since they have music boxes that depowers magic and chakra users, there's no enhanced strength to fight back with. It be like trying to arm wrestle one of those robotic arms that are used to put together cars, that are built to repeatedly lift heavy pieces of dead weight parts for hours on end. There's no way a human would be able to withstand that kind of power, not for long anyways. And that's if the Guardian doesn't shock the human either killing them or stunning them. The Crank Gun is the same kind that the Motorized Patriots of Bioshock uses.

And the reason for all these ninja killing weapons, isn't because the Isles are worried about the Element Country ninjas. They're fighting against the Whalers who have been a thorn at their side for centuries. The ninjas are good but the Whalers are better. They have to be with all the advance technology that can see through their tricks or can kill them easily. The Isles are just use to dealing with the Whalers and have created defenses against them, as they're the ones who have been killing the high class and nobles of the Isles for years so people would come up with ways to protect themselves against them and their magic. And the Leaf ninjas are jumping into the middle of it, with both sides having been harden fighting against each other and each side having to out do the other.

So no complaining that the Isles could never fight against the Leaf Ninjas on an even. As they're fighting against a group who act like real ninjas with magical powers for years. Since the Empress was killed by them in front of her daughter, said daughter has been advancing in ways to combat them. Besides they have to be with the Whalers being able to stop time for a few seconds.

2 - In the game if you throw a knock out Whaler into the water, he's still able to breathe. So in my fic their masks thanks to some magic allows them to breathe underwater.

3 - Having a bunch of ninja villages around with strange powers isn't a good thing. As in fics of Pokemon where it's shown what it's really like living in a world full of monsters with powers wouldn't be so kid friendly and be more dangerous in reality. The nijas are nothing more than killers for hirer and would act like a criminal group. In fact they do as you either pay them to protect your village if not they won't do anything if you're under attack and will attack your village if they're hired to.

4 - In the game there is a TV like monitor where the regent uses to talk to some guards. And the TV station is like how they were when only a few people had a TV. Mostly only the rich and places of business like a pub would have one.

5 - Naruto's body has been crippled since he was 6 and he's 24 still young but a fully recovery of his body is all but impossible. A person who rips or dislocates their muscles or bones would lose some strength even if they recover. Naruto doesn't have the healing power of the fox anymore and is just a normal person now. So even if the ninjas are able to restore his body to full health. They still need years of training Naruto who will be unwilling to under go the training for his body to be able to just be able to take the ninja training. Since people who were crippled for a long time but recovered their movement have to relearn to use the part of their body that was crippled. And that can take months or years base on the will of the person to regain their body movement. Like in Kill Bill where only because of the rage and drive that the Bride is able to regain movement in her legs after a couple of hours of trying. Naruto on the other hand has no rage or drive to do that. He hates the village and all of its people and will never willingly help them.

!


	5. Chapter 5

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Broken 5 –

In the city of Dunwall the scars of the plague years still show. In the Rudshore Financial District where the entire district was flooded due to poor levy maintenance, parts of it are still flooded. The government has tried to take back the flooded areas but with the rats and river krusts making it their breeding ground and that the water seem to refuse to give up what it has taken, some parts of the old district was left alone. In the closed off flooded areas, has become a maze of tangle ruins of buildings, where gangs have taken up shop in or those too poor to go anywhere else. The entire area has become like a spiders web where the people who made it their home have built makeshift bridges to go from one building to another.

The city watch have abandon that area after all attempts of reclaiming what the flood waters have taken failed. Leaving it a lawless place where the people of Dunwall avoided. Tales of the people who made it their home and the strange creatures who had wondered into the flooded city. Homeless and fugitive residents who made the flooded district their home often disappear. The gangs that run wild and the animals that are found in the district took care of them. It's also a place to find the black market of the city where everything is brought or traded. For the flooded district still has abandon items that are worth something to someone in them if one looks hard enough.

One section is the flooded Greaves Whaling Refinery, that has become the new base of operation of the Whalers. The refinery was abandon by it's owner after learning it couldn't be retaken and was left to rot as a new one was built on higher ground. The whale tanks were drain by the watch after the failure in draining the water, but some of the oil could still be found in the old refinery which is used to power the base.

The base serve as a training ground for the Whalers as well as where they get their missions from. The other islands now have their own branches of the Whalers but all serve under a single leader, with older members serving as the elder leaders under him. One of the elders is a man name Daud who in his youth was known as 'The Knife of Dunwall'. He was the one who killed the late empress and once lead the Whalers. But that change when Corvo had sneak into their old base and stole his key from him without him even knowing he was there till he was gone. He step down from leadership and gave it to his second. He has watched as the Whalers grow into what it is now. He doesn't have any leadership role besides being a trainer but he's been called upon when the current leader needs his knowledge he has gain over the years.

"Teacher the leader wants to speak with you," one of the Whalers said appearing next to Daud.

"Fine," Daud said teleporting away. With so many new Whalers showing up over the years, Daud doesn't bother learning names anymore. He's not as strong as he once was but still has the skills and his mind. But that is to fading. He has a hard time remembering things and once his mind is gone so would his usefulness as a Whaler. (1)

Daud appeared in the chambers of the current leader of the Whalers. She's was a homeless child when she joined the order and raise in the ranks till she became the new leader. She isn't much to look at with the hard life she lived, but her body is strong and mind sharp. And that's all that matters in being a Whaler.

"You called?" Daud ask her as she stood over the hole that lead to the flooded basement of the building. She had lifted the cover off and is lowering a man down into it by rope. He's bond and gagged with his eyes lock on the things waiting for him in the flooded basement.

"What can you tell me about the Toad Sage?" she ask.

"His brother tried to set himself up here in the Isles and was killed by us," Daud answers.

"He came here looking for someone and found him. His name is Naruto Rook and while we couldn't hear what was said it's clear that this Naruto was from the Leaf Village," she explains as she loosen her grip on the rope sending the man falling before he stop.

"Is he a runaway ninja?" Daud ask as he has encountered missing ninjas before.

"He was never a ninja from what we can tell. We been spying on him and he hasn't notice us once," she said looking down at the hanging man.

"He might just be acting," Daud said as some ninjas act like their less skilled then they are.

"He's crippled and from the medical reports we took from his doctor. He's suffering many crippling injuries that should have left him bedridden but somehow his body is able to heal faster then normal but can't heal the crippling injuries themselves. His muscles aren't fully developed as he reported he became crippled at the age of 6. He's been needing the use of braces to be able to move around," she explains. (2)

"What do you want me to do?" Daud ask.

"I'm interested why someone like the Toad Sage would come all the way here to see a cripple man. This Naruto wasn't too please in seeing him and it look like the Toad Sage was trying to get him to agree on something. It has to be important as no ninja would ever willingly come to our lands. Like this Sand Ninja who thought he be able to catch the missing ninja who ran to the Isles. Operating on our land isn't something we take kindly of. Sure if you were body guarding we would have just let you do the job only killing you after you stayed while the person who hired you has left to return home. But you thought you could just try to kill a missing ninja in Dunwall no less, you're sadly mistaken," she said letting go of the rope. The Sand nin made a splash as he hit the water, followed by the sounds of ripping flesh and snapping bones.

"I will talk to him and see why the Toad Sage wanted to see him," Daud said.

"You're just going to ask him?" the leader ask.

"Sometimes just asking a person is easier then sneaking around," Daud said as he teleported away.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Being a badass old person happens a lot in fiction but few times do they ever show what aging would really do. Sure some old people still have sharp minds but others minds grow dull as do their bodies.

2 - The muscles that Naruto needs to be a ninja have become atrophied from years of not using them fully. The arm and leg braces allows Naruto to move but also lessen the strength his muscles need to be used. As anyone who had their legs or arms cast for a year or more would have lose muscle mass after so long without really using said limb.

!


	6. Chapter 6

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Broken 6 –

Daud return to the Whaler base from his meeting with Naruto. He was right about it being easier to just talk to him about the reason why the Toad Sage had came to visit him. The Toad Sage said that he would be the savior of the ninja world. The toad summon had stated that he would end the cycle of hate that runs deep in the ninja world. He's been alive long enough to see that is all but impossible for Naruto to become the savior of the ninja world as he is, broken in both mind and body with no love for anything to do with ninjas.

"That is the main problem that the ninjas refuse to see. They blindly believe that Naruto is still the child people remember him as before he was crippled," The Outsider said as he appeared in front of Daud after pulling him into his realm.

"It's been a long time," Daud greeted him.

"Haven't spoken since you save the daughter of the woman you killed," Outsider spoke.

"What's going to happen?" Daud ask as the Outsider always seems to know what's going to happen.

"The Leaf is going to be sending several ninjas here to take Naruto back to their village. They believe that after they fix his body that they'll be able to train him to become a ninja. They have been entertaining for so long, ever since that beast from the void managed to escape and I gave the sage the knowledge to use chakra. I have been enjoying watching them. They even managed to figure out a way to summon the lesser void beasts," Outsider said. (1)

"What part will, I play?" Daud ask.

"It's up to you to decide. The ninjas and the Whalers have never gotten along and I will be looking forward in how you will be handling it," Outsider said as he disappeared.

"You already know the answer," Daud said as he walks down a hallway to the leader's office.

!

The Academy of Natural Philosophy -

Piero Joplin now an old man is one of the staff members of the academy. Which is off-limits to everyone "except esteemed members and the few students accepted each year. The finest minds from all over the empire as well as some from other countries come to learn including chemists, cosmologists, philosophers, vivisectionists, and cartographers. The new minds have improved some of the old technology while others created new ones.

A cleaver young woman decided to put her mind to work in making money for herself. She drove into research into cosmetics, coming up with things that improving skin gloss, youthfulness and even underwear making the breasts seem bigger. He remembers the yearly grand ball at the palace where the high society, the rich and people like himself who are lucky to be invited. Suddenly saw a small fraction of ladies were looking younger or more stunning then they did the last time anyone saw them. He learned that it was because of his student who he had thought was wasting her mind on cosmetics instead of useful research like himself. He saw in the ball the competitive spirit and vanity of the noble women is something amazing. His student quickly became wealthy with all the demand for her cosmetics.

Many of the students are looking for a way to be able to become rich with their inventions. One bright young woman came up with a better way to refine whale oil, to allow it to last longer. While a other young woman came up with a better fuel system that wouldn't burn up all the oil in one go, allowing machines to run longer on less oil then the older models.

One young man had built a factory shortly after the plague who's sole purpose is to sort through the garbage that builds up in the city. The garbage is sorted to be recycled, which is the reason why the new trash pickup has become the norm. Since the rats had breed so fast because of the waste of the city, the removable of the trash lead to the decline of the rat numbers. The streets are cleaner and air less foal with the modern trash pickup.

The organic trash is put to good use as a new source of fuel. The digestion tower prototype built on the grounds is where organic waste is anaerobically digested under controlled conditions for the production of biogas. Which while isn't as powerful as whale oil is cheaper to make.

Which reminds of the whalers who even with the watch, army and Overseers hunting them have managed to still operate in the Isles. The upgrades he had done from Corvo's pistol have become standardized. The simple magazine he had created allowing the pistol to fire more then one shot before having to be reloaded has made it easier for the watch and Overseers to fight the Whalers who didn't like using firearms as they're too loud for their line of work.

The Whalers still use magic but with technology marching forwards and becoming better with each pasting year. Magic is being surpass by technology as it's easier to use then magic. But the Whalers have also been improving themselves by coming up with ways to combine magic and technology together. Which causes the improvements on the defenses and strength of the technology that's being used against them. (2)

"Mr Joplin," a watchman shouted over to him as he walk over to him.

"Yes what is it?" Piero ask.

"Have a sealed letter for you," the man said as he handed him a letter sealed with wax, with the symbol of the Royal Spymaster on it.

"Thank you," Piero said as he reads the letter. He looks back up to the watchman. "Is there a car waiting for me?"

"Yes, I'm to take you to her right away," the Watchman said.

"I'll just need to inform the stuff that I'll won't be here for awhile. We can do it as we're leaving," Piero said walking towards the front of the school with the guard behind him.

!

Land of Fire -

Jiraiya walk into the room that contained the ninjas that will be coming with him. They're the best that they have to spare. Since the day the fox destroyed the village a second time and the invasion the numbers of combat ready ninjas have drop. Older ninjas had to take up arms again to increase the fighting strength of the village. But because of their age and the fact they can't take the same amount of damage that they could when they were younger, made the aged ninjas less effected then the younger ones. They have the skills but not the strength to be able to use them as they should. Tsuande had to work herself to the bone to get many into fighting shape again. (3)

"As you may have heard, I indeed found Naruto who goes by Naruto Rooks now. He's living in the Isles empire. Which are the hunting grounds of the Whalers, every ninjas rival. I couldn't leave with Naruto as taking him by force by myself could have gotten myself caught by the city watch. Those who don't know or need to be reminded. Years ago the city of Dunwall was hit by a rat born plague that killed off more then half the city. Since then all ports are under heavy guard and screening to make sure something like that doesn't happen again. The city watch having been dealing with the Whalers for years have created music boxes that depowers them of their magic, which also effects chakra. I got first hand experience when a system check at the port I arrive at, tested their sound system. I couldn't use chakra and I could feel myself getting weaker the longer the music was being played," Jiraiya explains.

"Well getting Naruto back will restore the village back to what it use to be?" Neji ask. His clan's entire compound was destroyed during the second attack by the demon fox and most of his clan had died. It did get rid of the cage bird seal as there was simply wasn't enough clan members left for it to matter. It cause many clans to abandon aged old traditions simply because most of the clan members are dead.

"Everything seemed to fall apart after what happen to him," Sasake adds. With few members of his clan left alive, his clan has been trying to rebuild their numbers. During the invasion the Sound ninjas managed to capture his uncle and by the time he was found he was dead with his eyes taken from him. (4)

"I can't remember that far anymore," Ino spoke up. She like many of the younger ninjas have a hard time remembering when their village was the strongest. They had simply grew up in the ruins of what was the strongest village.

"We have to put our hopes in the toad told us. Naruto will be the one who will end the circle of hate of the ninja world. He will fight us as he's still bitter for what this village has done to him and what we failed to do. We not only lost many love ones during the second attack by the fox demon, but also our standing with the other villages and lords. To regain what we have lost we have to bring Naruto back to his true home," Jiraiya said to the group.

"What do we do if he fights us?" Hinata ask. She has been training with her cousin Neji becoming stronger. She's still soft spoken but can hold herself in any fight.

"Thanks to what was done to him, he's cripple needing braces to be able to move around. The main problem is that we're going to have to carry him back here while making sure we don't hurt him. From the medical reports I stole, his body is weak and a fall can break his bones. Till Tsuande can fix his body we have to make sure while we have him he doesn't get hurt," Jiraiya said.

"What about the guards and the Whalers?" Sasake ask.

"Whatever happens we can't let them get wind of what we're doing. It be hard enough to escape with Naruto fighting against it. But to deal with either of them, will just make things harder for us. We're in no shape or have the strength to fight them. Remember they have advance weapons on their side," Jiraiya said as he creates a shadow clone of himself, that would leave a realistic body behind and only disappears after half an hour or when it's dispelled. Something that comes in handy when you need to fool people in thinking you're dead for awhile.

"What's with the dead clone?" Sakura ask as that jutsu takes much chakra out of a person.

"To show you this," Jiraiya said as he pulls out a pistol and fires it at his clone's face.

The bullet tore into the clone's face, entering through his eye. The bullet exited through the back of the skull taking a large chunk of bone with it, leaving behind a gasping hole. The ninjas in the room that have never seen the damage a pistol is able to do were all stun. (5)

"This is what being shot in the head is like. It's not pretty or something that you can just stand up and walk away from. You are all coming with me to the Isles and, I'm showing you all what happens if you think you'll be able to handle the guards with ease there. All it takes it one shot for you to be useless as a ninja or die. Don't think the Isles are the same as it is here. We're going to there to bring Naruto back and nothing else. If spotted by the guards just run don't fight and whatever happens don't do anything that will get the Whaler's attention. I had a brother once who thought he'll be able to handle whatever the Isles can throw at him because he's a ninja. I use to have a brother," Jiraiya explains to the ninjas in the room.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – The Outsider has Lovecraft level powers and the human form he takes is just so humans would be able to look upon him without loosing their minds. The Outsider is more powerful then anything since he's the one who gave people the power to use magic and chakra, he can also take them away. Which means no ninja can ever beat him as he just has to take away their power to use chakra leaving them to face a Lovecraft level being with no way to seal him or hurt him. And that's only with the form he uses to interact with humans. It's like how the imp from Superman who could with the snap of his fingers could kill everyone in the DC universe if he wanted to, but if he did there be nothing to entertain him. Same reason goes with the Outsider who won't show how powerful he truly is, because it wouldn't be any fun for him.

2 - The Whalers while not having the numbers of a ninja village are much more deadly then the ninjas. For they have to be as while armor does protect them, a well place shot will still kill them. They also have to sneak into areas where Watcheyes watch without phase, and can't be fooled with any kind of trick. And automatic weapon systems will open fire on anyone who is caught in a place they shouldn't be at. And then there are the lightning machines which will zap anyone till they're dust. Then there are the music boxes that stop magic or chakra from being used. So for the Whalers to be able to operate with all those things to deal with they have to be better then the ninjas.

3 - Old vets no matter of what kind who have seen combat would know how to keep themselves alive better then just out of boot camp soldiers. But they won't be able to push themselves as hard as younger ones. There's a reason why you rarely see any soldier who over 30 in combat zones. And the ones who are, are often found in commanding positions who bark out orders more then fighting on the front.

The ninjas are only able to do what they do because of the chakra that is powering up their bodies. Jiraiya and Tsuande are skilled but for strength, they use chakra to keep up with the young crowd. Take that away, they'll be two old people who do have years of combat under their belt but not the strength to back it up. And even if they do keep themselves in shape, it only because of chakra that allows them to move at a speed of someone younger. Like Superman who loses his power, still can function but not at full strength. It be like the first Nite-Owl of The Watchmen the movie one, trying to fight off the group of young punks that attack him. He put up a good fight for his age but the younger punks simply could take more punishment then him and he's older and weaker then they are. And the Dunwall soldiers and watch don't use Hollywood tactics when dealing with the Whalers or ninjas.

Please visit tvtropes under HollywoodTactics

To see what I'm not going to do when the Dunwall soldiers face off against the ninjas.

4 -My fic loosely follows the plot of the manga because the fox escape from the seal. So Sasake's clan is still around as they're still recovering from the attack. So many of the cast don't follow how the manga ones act.

5 - A bullet to the head while not always fatal won't leave a pretty little headshot that you often seen in comics or movies. The damage will leave a person brain damage in someway. The bullets of Dishonored aren't the small 9mm but large making a bigger hole in the head, as the 9mm is about the thickness of a pencil. Bigger the hole a bullet makes the less likely you're going to survive. For a better idea what a realistic headshot really does look at

tvtropes under pretty little headshot

!


	7. Chapter 7

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother

!

Pick Up -

Deep underneath the streets of Dunwall are the vast networks of sewer tunnels underneath the city. It's like a city underneath the one above, and like the above ground one it too has things living in it. During the plague years it was home for those who became infected and the breeding ground for the rats. After the plague was over the city tried to kill the rats in the sewers by releasing poison gases which did kill by there was always more rats. The city needed to bring down the number of the rats as the sewer workers needed to fix the pipes and clear the tunnels to keep the city water system going. Which because of the rats made it hard to do. There was also the krust that sprang up as there wasn't anyone to get rid of them before they grew to a large size.

Which is why the mub crabs were introduced into the sewers from one of the islands that made up the Isles. They took care of both the rats and the krusts as their armor bodies gave them protection against both. They also slow and easy to spot for the sewer workers who preferred to take their chances with the crabs then the rats. The crabs could easily be knock off the walk ways with a pole into the waterways. They also help to keep the waterways clear of clogs by eating the waste that builds up. Which helps keep the rats numbers down.

There are also still people living underneath the streets. The sewers are where the beggers and refugees that are too poor for even the slums are force to dwell. Then there are the under dwellers who are people who choose to live underground and refused to go to the surface. They live off the waste of the city above them and darker tales surround them. With so many old tunnels underneath the city some having been completely flooded in the plague years and left as they are. A dark underworld has sprang up underneath the streets of Dunwall. It's only due to the Guardians who can function in water and defense systems that have been placed in key location that the sewers haven't been completely taken over.

In one such location Piero is walking with a watchman leading to a water storage pit that has been drain of water. Piero had seen images of a strange creature appearing on the memory cards of the Watcheyes. He requested that if possible for the creature to be captured alive.

"One of the Guardians found it as it was eating some crabs. Zap it and knock it out then carried it over here. Good thing too, it's a big brute and heavy," the watchman ranted having never seen a creature like it before.

Reaching the pit Piero saw it's surrounded by several sewer workers and watchmen. Looking down seeing the creature in the shallow dirty pool of water. The creature trap in the deep pit look like a hairless ape cross with a seal, like a mermaid without any of the beauty part found in stories. The Mer creatures is around 4.5 metres long and 2 metres tall, with a large, seal/walrus-like tail for swimming, and a primate-like face and torso, with tusks, and large fins in place of hands on their arms. The Mer's skin was dark grey in colour, with a lighter underbelly. It's scratching the sides of the pit trying to climb out, there is a ladder but it's sheer bulk didn't allow it to climb.

"Has anyone seen something like this before?" Piero ask the sewer workers.

"Some of the boys have seen something large swimming in the waterways but that could be anything. And that some of the workers never come back," one of the sewer workers said.

"Have the Mer transported to the school," Piero said to the watchmen.

"At once," one of the watchmen said as he fires a sleep drat from a crossbow hitting the Mer and knocking it out.

"Any idea where it came from?" the foreman of the sewer workers ask. "Workers do go missing but lately there seems to be more of that happening."

"I won't know till, I get to study it. But it shouldn't be the only one down here. Better make sure your workers stay in groups," Piero told him.

!

In the Element Countries -

"It seems the leaf ninjas are heading for Dunwall," Obito said to Madara. Ever since the seal of the demon fox broke things in Akatsuki have changed. For the demon fox just disappeared after it destroyed the Leaf village a second time. They search for it but couldn't find it anywhere. Which left them little choice but to find Naruto. Even with the demon freed, the chakra that once flowed in his body left a mark behind. Using a jutsu they could find where the fox went to.

"So that's where he's been hiding all of this time," Madara said as he turns to a known world map. To get to the Isles from the Element Countries will takes weeks or months as the fall weather will slow travel down. "Right in the middle of the Whalers nest."

"Don't forget about the Dunwall soldiers. Years of fighting against the Whalers has made them skilled in fighting people like us," Obito adds.

"Those music boxes they have that can seal any chakra base powers as well as the magic the Whalers use, will cause us problems. We can't fight as we do here while in the Isles. As much as, I hate to admit it the Whalers are more skilled then we are at our own game," Madara said.

"They have to be as they can't count on their powers always working for them," Obito said.

"Send out a team to catch Nartuo before anyone else," Madara said remembering the last time he was in the Isles and how powerless he felt when those Overseers almost killed him, once they depowered him. (1)

"And what if either the Whalers or the government of the Isles have him?" Obito ask.

"Then it means nothing but trouble for us," Madara said as chakra is just second nature to all ninjas of the Element Countries. Suddenly finding that they can't use it, means more then half their fighting strength would be gone.

!

In Dunwall -

In his small apartment, Naruto was sleeping on his bed, sleeping off the medicines he took to keep his body going. He was woken by the knocking from the front door. The heavy pounding woke him from his medicated sleep.

"City Watch open up," the man from behind the door shouted.

"Coming," Naruto said as he pulls himself out of bed.

Opening the door Naruto was greeted to the sight of a City Watch, being shadowed by two Motorized Guardians. Naruto has been living in Dunwall long enough to know that the automatons are built with music boxes in them that can depower magic users that also work on chakra users as well. In fact it weakens and hurts the users the longer they're within range of the music boxes. They're stronger then any human and are made to be durable that no human can ever match up. He seen one Guardian get destroyed by a bomb leaving only bits and pieces of it's body, but the Guardian simply pick itself up and walk away. (2)

"Naruto Rook, I have been ordered to bring you down to the station. Someone important wants to meet with you," the Watchman said.

"Lead the way," Naruto said as he's no shape to fight it.

Naruto followed the watchman with the two guardians bringing out the rear, heading towards his fate. He doesn't know what this will bring to his life or that he would live to see it. All he knows for sure that if it causes pain and suffering to the Leaf Village, then it's fine with him whatever happens to him.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Remember all the ninjas use chakra to power up their bodies to fight and move like they do. Without it they're not that hard to deal with. As the Whalers are trained to fight without using magic or chakra as they know they can be depowered at anytime. And the Dunwall soldiers are the ones who fight them and know how to handle fast moving targets. As well as looking around in the hiding places and using lights to look into shadows. Since the former empress now the new Spymaster made sure all soldiers are trained to be on the look out for the Whalers and their tricks.

2 - The Guardians like their counter parts the Cybermen who they look like, are very hard to kill. And thanks to their music boxes the ninjas can't use chakra to make themselves strong enough to damage their metal bodies. Only bombs or heavy objects, like dropping a big rock are able to damage them. Like how the Motorized Patriots of Bioshock can take several rockets before being destroyed, and the Guardians don't have big gears on their backs that serves as their weak spot. Remember the Guardians were built with fighting the Whalers in mind, so they're able to take on the ninjas.

The reason why I'm writing so many author notes on the reasons why the ninjas won't be able to do all the cool things like in all the other fanfics out there where being a ninja means nothing but another ninja can beat them. Is so that once I get to the fights between the forces of Dunwall and the ninjas. None of you readers can say I'm not writing like I should. Showing the ninjas are always coming out on top no matter what. Like how some readers don't like how I write Roman Fox saying that the ninja jutsus would always beat the Romans. Or that just because the Romans have guns doesn't mean the ninjas will die from being shot at. So in this fic, I'm simply taking away their chakra and jutsus using a ingame device that seals away magic which in my fic can do the same for chakra. The ninjas do have their skills and training to fall back on but they never really had to fight without being able to use their powers. So no complaining.

!


	8. Chapter 8

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother

!

The Academy of Natural Philosophy has many secrets, one of them is in one of the many buildings that are used as research. The building is the size of a whaling slaughter house with many levels and protected by the latest defense machines, like the guardians that patrol the grounds. Inside the warehouse size research building is a host of animals that few have ever seen all safely lock behind cages. Some are from the Pandyssian continent that have been ship for research, while making sure something like the rat plague doesn't happen again by only shipping easily handled numbers. But even then the animals are kept behind a new type of metal that is all but impossible to break with brute force. The metal has to be as it's used to lift the whales caught by the whaling ship out of the water. For the animals in the cages are all deadly one way or another. (1)

Piero walk pass the cages heading to see the staff that works in the building. He's smart but only in machines and some work in medicine, but his strength isn't in researching on live animals. He lets the people who have studied in that field to do their work. He has seen many things in his long life but the creatures that are housed here are something else. A porcupine behind a protective glass wall that can fire its quills. Something that is hidden behind it's white feathery wings. A strange spider that is in fact the immature spore of a tree. A giant snail large as a child, that paralyzes its prey with its slime. A child size gecko that walks like a man. Even a large fly the size of a cat with a green-brown carapace.

There's even a living statue with bizarre markings that kills all living things on sight, moving towards its victims at a speed of several feet in one blink of an eye and snapping their necks with irresistible strength and lethal precision. But it can only move when it's not being watch by anything living. Which is why it's kept with the animals as even if the power goes out some of the animals can still see in the dark. It just appeared one day inside a heavily reinforced cage in front of the school with a note attach to it. Explaining about the statue but giving no information about where it came from or how it was made. Magic seems to be the cause as the Watcheyes recordings showed that it didn't move while a music box is being played near it.

In one of the cages, standing upright is a nightmare. The two legged animal is something that like the Mer was found by the Guardians the only ones who can handle it. It has a thick, knobby faintly greenish skin, a huge mouth, small sharp teeth and wide set yellowish eyes. And it was stout, with massive thighs and buttocks. The creature has three fingered hands, with cruel talons on both thumbs, and wide feet with webbed toes. It was sweating, copiously. Rivulets of perspiration peeled down its warty arms, over the bony, protective plates on its belly, down its legs and off its pot-roast size testicles, pooling at its feet.

Piero has no idea what it is or where it came from. From the memory he pulled from the Guardians who brought it in. The creature was found wandering around one of the storm drains that emptied into the sea. The creature is strong as it was able to badly damaged one of the Guardians by almost ripping off one of it's arms and damaging it's metal body. The damage Guardian called for help and a second Guardian working with the first subdued the creature.

The creature has been named, Garm by the researchers. The Garm is able to breath in and out of water, but the sweat is slime that keeps it from drying out on land. The slime is collected from a drain at the bottom of the cage, with the researchers having found that it's like whale oil. The Garm seems content in its cage being fed daily meals, but while it seems harmless everyone knew to be on guard with it. It escape only once and the aftermath it left behind, is the reason why there's always a squad of 10 guardians keeping watch in the animal caging area.

Piero exited the cage area of the building and entered the testing room where the Mer is currently being kept. Like the Gram just appeared in the city, but with most of the Rudshore Financial District still flooded where stories are told of the strange creatures that have been showing up there. The Gram and the Mer could have been in Dunwall much earlier then when they were found. The Flooded District is a place few people dare to venture and information about that area is mix between what is true and what's not.

"Ah Piero you're here," the head researcher Williams said noticing the headmaster.

"Found out anything?" Piero ask looking at the cage that held the Mer as the creature is now named. The Mer is in one of the cages that has a small pool at the bottom. The Mer is currently using it's powerful forelimbs to crack open the mud crabs that have been released into it's cage.

"What we learn is that it likes mud crabs over fish," Williams said. "It maybe that this Mer came to the city simply because of all the mud crabs that are living underneath the city. If so it shouldn't be a problem. Unless it's very territorial and doesn't like having humans around it."

"We need to find out if there's more where it came from. Something is drawing creatures like this to Dunwall," Piero said having taken notice of the strange creatures that have began to appear a couple of years ago.

"Tell me about it," William said as he turns to another holding pen that held a strange man.

The man stood over six feet in height and he had a slender and agile build rather like a swimmer. He was covered in fine scales like a fish, in greens and blues that seemed to shine faintly as the moonlight hit them; thin and wavy fins protruded from the back of his calves and from his forearms, and a ridge of spines with fin stretched between them went up from between his shoulder blades to the apex of the back of his head, tilted forward slightly. On either side of his neck were a set of vertically oriented gills. His face was human-like though he had no nose and the lips around his mouth were thin and on either side of it were long barbels like those on a carp or a catfish. His eyes were very large, big black pupils looking down at her, two sets of eyelids blinking. His fingers were long and there was webbing between them, each tipped with a small but sharp looking claw. His feet were normal sized but the front of them was wider than a human foot and the toes were spaced further apart, with finned webbing between them as well.

"The Gillman seems to understand what were saying but can't talk to us," William said.

"Too bad we can't talk to it. Maybe if one of the creatures could talk we'll know what's going on," Piero said feeling something is going to happen very soon and it be big.

!

Elsewhere in Dunwall -

After a lengthy car ride, Naruto found himself escorted into a government building he doesn't recognized. But then again he doesn't sight see that much or have seen much of Dunwall even after years of living here. But what he sees the building is heavily protected by guards as well as machine ones. Watchtowers scanning the ground that will fire upon anyone not being escorted into the building, those lightning machines on the walls prevent anyone from just scaling them, and a light wall serving as the main gate, with a metal one for when it rains. The machines that attack with lightning are never turn on during rain as the danger of it zapping everyone is too great. (2)

Naruto quickly found himself inside the building and place inside a small room. With a single table with two chairs, the guard who had escorted him told him to have a sat and wait. Naruto did as he was told and sat down wondering who had called for him.

The door across the room open and a woman entered. The woman wore an armored suit from the sound of metal she made with each step. The helmet that covered her head is a mix between a helmet and skull like mask. Naruto knew who she is just by looking at her, he heard about the Royal Spymaster who always wore a metal suit and hides her face beneath a helmet.

"Greetings Naruto Rook formerly Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf Village who once held the demon nine tail fox inside of him," Spymaster greeted him. Using her power to learn his secrets she learned everything. She's surprise he wasn't worse then he is now with what he's been through.

"So you want to know why my former village is trying to get me, a cripple man back," Naruto said.

"Yes ," Spymaster said already knowing the answer.

"According to what the Toad summon told Jiraiya I'll be the one who will end the cycle of hate in the ninja world. No chance of that happening. After what, I was put through he still expected that, I'll give up everything to for them while getting nothing in return. How they expect me a cripple to be able to save them is beyond me," Naruto said bitterly. (3)

"Yes that will of fire the Leaf ninjas are so proud of. All it does is pass everything to the next generation. Training young children to be soldiers and making them believe that becoming a ninja is the best thing in the world… I wish to destroy the Whalers but even they don't send children to fight against adults," Spymaster said.

"The ninja villagers are run by what's good for the village and nothing else. They have a sink or swim way of thinking, where if you don't measure up to their standards as a ninja. You'll be nothing more then a breeder to sire a new generation. Everything is centered around being a ninja and if you're born into a clan then that's the only path for you. And after I was crippled releasing the demon that the villagers saw me as, I was finally told who my parents were. The village expected me to just forgive them and become head of my clan that, I didn't even know about till they had to reveal it," Naruto said.

"The current empress was born into a ruling family and she has to bare the weight of being a ruler," Spymaster spoke up remember how it was for her growing up.

"Yes but at least she was prepared for that and learned what to do. I was just thrust into it without anything to prepare myself for it. And the fact if I wasn't attack and the demon freed destroying most of the village. They would have never told me. No they would have kept me in the dark all awhile making sure their weapon is safe," Naruto said.

"I know all about how they use the people they seal those demons inside of. In fact the demons could have been sealed away forever but the ninjas always want to use them as a weapon. So the seal always has an opening to allow the demon's power to be used, while making the seal weak and able to be broken from the inside," Spymaster said. (4)

"So what do you want from me?" Naruto ask.

"For something that, I have been planning on doing for years," Spymaster answers.

!

Omako -

Anime Opening

Transformers Fall of Cybertron music (Angel, angel what have, I done) is being played.

Kakashi comes out of a cloud of smoke carrying the wounded body of Sasuke. Around in the flooded area of Dunwall the forces of the Whalers and the Leaf ninjas are fighting. A Whaler teleports behind Kakashi with his sword draw to kill. Gai leaps to the rescue and punches the Whaler head sending him flying off the building. Anko having picked up a shotgun fires at point blank range at another Whaler sending her body falling. Kakashi puts Sasuke's body down in front of Sakura who is busy healing the wounded ninjas. The ninjas on the warehouse are fighting with all they got to prevent the Whalers from gaining ground.

Across the river that separates the warehouse area, the Whalers are pushing the ninja back. A Leaf ninja raises his hand as a Whaler standing with her foot on his chest drive her sword into his skull. Behind her is a sound system juicing the music of a music box depowering the ninjas of chakra. Lee makes a bull charge at the machine trying to shut it off, he manages to knock away two Whalers out of his way before the third fires an bolt from his wristbow into his shoulder, which explodes taking his right arm off. Tenten jumps in front of him using a shield to block the incoming explosive bolts, as Kurenai grabs Lee taking him to safety. Shino unleashes his bugs trying to overwhelm the Whalers only for him to be driven back as his control over the bugs ended once they came into the range of the music.

Jiraiya ran as fast as his legs could carry him under their own power, once he came within the range of the music robbing him of his chakra. The younger leaf ninjas ran interferences for him fighting off the Whalers as he closes in on the music box. Daud appeared behind a large wooden create and slam his hand on it's side making the four sides of the wooden box to drop. Revealing a Arc Pylon that blasted all the ninjas within it's range while leaving the Whalers unharmed. Jiraiya could only watch as the ninjas within its range turn to dust once a lightning bolt struck them. The only thing that saved him was that the Arc Pylon is an older model and used up all the whale oil, leaving only enough to give one weak bolt aim at him. Even weak the bolt paralyzed his body leaving him unable to move as he fell onto his knees.

Daud walk up to him drawing out a pistol as the Whalers behind him quickly began to replace the empty whale tank with a full one. Jiraiya weakly look up as he saw Daud aims his pistol at his face. As Daud pulled the trigger his body jerk as a cannon shell landed near him, ruining his aim.

A Dunwall Warship came into view coming upriver. The deck is full of guardians and guards, who began to fire upon the Whalers and ninjas. Something is launch from the ship landing on the Arc Pylon and causing the whale tank to blow up on contact sending the Whalers near flying. Both Daud and Jiraiya turn the raising figure hidden behind smoke, raising high as it stands tall. A upgraded Tallboy looms over the two charging up it's gatling gun arm and it's cannon one. The two spotlights on it's shoulders light up sending a blinding light that fills the screen.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Remember the Dishonored game is something straight out of Lovecraft. With most animals looking something out of a horror film.

2 - The one weakness for the light walls and lightning machines is when it rains. Which would result when lightning strikes near you or close to you while it's raining.

3 - In most fics Naruto is willingly to give up everything to save the village. But in most of those fics Naruto had very little or nothing at all reason to do it. Most of those fics show him trying to be the bigger man or because a small handful of people were kind to him. Which results Naruto being the standard idealistic protagonist who will always be the bigger man and save the village no matter what happens to him and always easy forgives anyone for anything.

4 - Since the seals are designed to allow the demon's chakra to be used by the person it's been sealed inside of. It would mean the demon can break out as there's an opening for it to use to escape. For that reason the seals that the ninjas use are always flawed. For even if it's like a window with bars on it, it still means there's an opening that can be used to escape. A flawless seal that doesn't let anything inside out would prevent the demon's power ever being used or the demon being able to break free from the inside. Which the ninjas will never do as they want to use the demon's power as a weapon.

!


	9. Chapter 9

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother

!

At one of the ports of Dunwall the ninjas of the Leaf Village after weeks of travel have made it to the Isles. The group of Leaf ninjas had changed clothes so that they would blend in better as Jiraiya hadn't when he first came and stood out in the city. The ninjas with him are the best of the young ninjas, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Sasake, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, and Sai. And the older, Yamato, Asuma, Gai, Kakashi, Anko, and Kurenai.

The group huddled together in one corner of the dock away from the crowd. The clothes they're now wearing felt strange to them but it's the only way not to draw attention to themselves. The women aren't use to wearing clothes that covers them up so much, but as Jiraiya said the only women who dress like that are found in the red light areas of the city. Kakashi was force to reveal his full face to the guard at the dock to be allowed to step off the boat. He covered his eye with an eye patch but the rest of his face is uncovered, as going around with half your face covered up, either meant you're up to no good or your sick. Either one would have cause them trouble in Dunwall.

"Remember as long as we're here no using chakura or jutsus. Keep your weapons close but don't use them unless you have to. And what ever you do don't show your headbands. The Whalers do not like any ninjas openly showing their headbands," Jiraiya said to the group having gone over everything while on ship. The Isles are a much different place then the Element Countries where magic is real and machines unlike anything they have ever seen are the norm.

"Right," Sasake said eyeing one of the guardians walking by. Those guardians from what Jiraiya told them are the most dangerous foes that one can fight in the Isles. It's a machine that can fire lightning from it's arms that can either kill or stun. Strength that no human can match and will only stop when it runs out of energy. It can't be fooled by any genjutsu and can depower chakra by using a inbuilt music box.

"Remember we're no match for the guardians in a head on fight. Which is why, I had all of you train without using any chakra," Jiraiya said eyeing the guardian as well. "We have to prepare being able to run without any chakra to boost our strength. And the watchmen aren't no jokes either. Remember they're use to dealing with the Whalers and witches. You all remember what, I shown you what a pistol is able to do to a human body. Always take cover and never go for a head on attack."

"We're not going to be here long anyways," Anko said not liking the clothes she's been forced to wear. The clothes covered up too much for her taste and didn't have enough places to hid weapons. The clothes rob her the kunoichis number one weapon, their sex appeal. Her usual revealing clothes made it easy for her to get the drop on many of her targets. But here if she wore her normal clothes, would mark her as a hooker.

"We'll split up and make our way to Naruto's apartment. If we're lucky he's there, if not we'll just have to wait for him to come home," Jiraiya said to the group.

"Why not go to the place he works?" Choji ask.

"Because it's a government building and avoiding the machines that watch over it, is something that none of us should try unless we have no choice," Jiraiya explains.

"Not to mention the music boxes will seal off our chakra," Hinata adds.

"We get Naruto and get on the next boat," Jiraiya said as the group split up all making their way to Naruto's apartments.

!

At Naruto's Apartment -

Jiraiya's team made it to the apartment first but didn't find Naruto inside. Jiraiya had hope that Naruto would be there but after picking the lock they found it completely empty. The few things that Naruto owned were all gone, and it look like it's been empty for a long time.

"Since this place looks like it's been cleaned, it's hard to say how long since Naruto moved out," Yamato said looking around the room for any clues.

"Must be expecting someone new to move in," Anko adds as there's nothing left that showed that Naruto was ever here to begin with.

"As, I feared. He left after the talk with me. He could be anywhere in the Isles now," Jiraiya said shaking his head.

"What about looking through the files of who comes and goes?" Anko ask.

"There's too many people for that. Even if there is, Dunwall is much larger then any of the cities back home, we would have to look through mountains of paperwork. Not to mention how to find that piece of paper while inside a government building, or read it," Jiraiya said as few of the ninjas with him can even read the langue of the Isles. (1)

"Okay so, I can't really speak it or read it," Anko said. "I never expected to come here anyways, not with the Whalers being here and all."

"What now?" Yamato ask.

"We're going to have to find out what happen to Naruto. We can start with the owner of the building," Jiraiya said to the two hoping that there be something to go on.

!

Elsewhere -

Tenten and her team are in a weapon's shop looking over the weapons used in the Isles. Seeing that Jiraiya's team made it first the other teams waited outside for them to come out. The weapon shop unlike the ones they're use to is heavily guarded and while it's okay to carry around blades as long as they're not seen, the guns are not with people having to have a license to own one. And the bullets are sold separately with a limited number being able to be sold to anyone. (2)

Tenten being the weapon expect of the group look upon the guns in awe. The guns on display are pistols, newer models of the one that Jiraiya showed off when he showed her and the others what happens when you get shot. On the wall are bigger and longer pistols, making her wonder if those are more powerful. But then she remembers that it's the bullet that makes the gun powerful. She would like to have in her weapon collection, but the bullets are the problem. The whale oil needed to make them is only found here, and shipping it from the Isles is very costly. (3)

"What about this?" Lee ask Gai pointing to a large knife in a glass display.

"Good but hard to hide," Gai pointed out.

"People go around wearing blades around here," Neji said, covering his eyes with a pair of sunglasses so not to draw attention.

"That's true," Gai said.

!

Elsewhere -

Sakura is watching as the rail car opens its doors letting the people in it out. The rail cars are just about everywhere reminding her of the trains of Snow. But unlike the ones in snow these run on whale oil and could be made smaller. They're also automated going to the places they're programmed to go. She learned that the rail systems all operate by a machine so that the cars don't crash into each other.

"It be easier to move around the countries if we had rail cars," Sakura said wanting to ride in one.

"Yes it would but if we did, we wouldn't have that many missions," Sasake said.

"We get most of the mission as escorts or carriers after all," Sai adds.

"That's true," Sakura said as she looks over to Kakashi reading his book.

Kakashi is reading but also lost in his thoughts. After learning who Naruto's parents were he had vowed to train him as his father did for him. But he never got the chance as Naruto ran away surprising everyone. Kakashi had seen the state his body was in after the demon fox escape thanks to the villagers who almost killed Naruto, who were all publicly beheaded for releasing the demon. Having Naruto back in the village would greatly improve the morel of the village which has sunk after the invasion, with most of the village damaged during the attack. Kakashi would train Naruto and make him into a legend of the ninja world.

!

Elsewhere -

Asuma, and Kurenai's teams have joined together as they look over some of the out door vendors. The vendors are mostly selling food which Choji is enjoying himself. Ino and Hinata are looking over the jewelry that is being displayed. Shikamaru is looking over the books on sell and Shino is looking over sun glasses.

"It's taking them awhile," Kurenai said to Asuma as they lend against a wall.

"You remember the state Naruto was in after the fox destroyed the village," Asuma said remembering the scene he found in the aftermath of the second attack.

"It's little wonder why he doesn't want to return," Kurenai said.

"We have to make things right. Naruto is the son of the two strongest ninjas the village had ever seen. Even if his body is no longer able to allow him to become a ninja, his place is in the Leaf village," Asuma stated.

"I hope this will end well," Kurenai said as she watches a guardian walk by. "And that Naruto doesn't cause such a scene to get the guardians after us."

"Yes fighting them will be hard considering they can't easily be destroyed. They're perpetual motion monsters, no sleep or rest needed. They will jus keep coming after us till their fuel runs out," Asuma said. (4)

"Like ninja puppets but stronger and the ability to seal off chakra," Kuernai adds not liking being around so many machines that made her skills useless.

"Jiraiya's team is coming out and they're alone," Asuma said seeing the team exiting the building.

!

In one of the alleyways -

"Naruto is long gone and the owner of the building has no idea where he went. We as some of the other people living in the building but they have no idea what happen to him. All they know is one day some weeks ago a watchman and two guardians came into the building and left with him. He came back but soon moved out," Jiraiya explains.

"They watch must have learned about you coming to visit him," Kakashi said.

"Naruto can be anywhere in the Isles now, that's if he's even still in the Isles," Sasake said.

"There is two ways of learning what happen to Naruto but both come with high risk. One is to sneak into the government building where records are kept. The second is to go to the Flooded District and see what the Shadow Broker knows," Jiraiya said.

"Shadow Broker?" Gai ask.

"The Shadow Broker is the most powerful information broker in the Isles. There's literally nothing that happens in the Isles that the Shadow Broker hasn't heard about. No one knows who the Shadow Broker is or if it's just one person or a group. Always using second or third parties to give information, never dealing with anyone face to face," Jiraiya answered.

"Since we don't want to deal with the city watch then it's the Shadow Broken then," Anko said.

"And the Flooded District is where the Whalers of Dunwall make their home," Jiraiya adds causing everyone to phase.

"That's just great," Sakura said.

"The city watch has given up on trying to police that district as the flood waters never left that place. All attempts to take it back has failed so they just stop trying. It's the slum of Dunwall where the homeless and criminals make their home in, turning it into a wretched hive. They have created their own independent society, the gangs and the Whalers are the only ones who give the district any sense of order. The only infrastructure that works there are the ones that the people living there make. Once we're there we all have to stay close together and never stay there after dark," Jiraiya told them.

"What happens after dark?" Ino ask.

"It's best not to think about it," Jiraiya said as he lead the way.

!

On a Roof -

A pair of eyes watches the ninjas as they left for the Flooded District. Having listened on in, learned what they're planning on doing.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – The langue of the Isles is completely different from the Element Countries as it's English, while the other is Japanese. The ninjas have been taught to speak it and read some but the younger ninjas aren't that good at it.

2 - The guns of the Isles are licensed and bullets sold in small number. With the guardians and machines safe guarding the Isles there is no need for the people to be armed. The only ones with guns besides the Watchmen and soldiers, are the gangs who either steal or buy from the black market. The bullets are also about the size of a .45 which is a large bullet that packs more power then a 9mm.

3 - In all fictions that, I have seen it's always the model of the gun that makes it powerful. When it's the bullet that makes it powerful. The high power guns all use larger bullets that pack more power then a 9mm and below. The guns is made to withstand the power of the bullet, as the trigger can be mimic by hitting the cap hard enough. Besides the aim and how far it can travel, that's all the gun does. So it's not the gun that is powerful but the bullets and the different types of guns that are needed to be able to fire them. There is a reason why all the mods for guns in real life just improve the aim, ammo, firing, how loud the band is, and how long the gun can last before it needs to be fix. The only thing that can add a bit more power to the bullet is the barrel that can allow the bullet to fly faster.

4 - The guardians are just as hard to stop as a terminator is. Which means fighting hand to hand is completely out of the question and swords can't cut through them. As the strength that is needed to be able to do that, needs chakra to boost the sword user strength, which the guardian music box takes care of.

!


	10. Chapter 10

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother

!

The Flooded District are the remains of the parts of the Rudshore Financial District that couldn't be recovered. A tangle web of crumbling buildings and crude ones built on the old. The entire area is walled off from the rest of the city, with only by boat and some sewer tunnels that one could enter the dark side of the city. Crime runs rampant, even in board daylight and only gets worse at night. But people still enter the Flooded District for many reasons. For those who are brave enough or foolish enough can find just about anything on sale there.

This is where the thieves and robbers sell what they have stolen. The gangs having been run out from their old haunts after the guardians started walking the streets setup shop. They and the Whalers are the only things keeping the district from tearing itself apart. They also kept the creatures that have been appearing in the district from completely taking over. Everyone stay behind lock doors at night here as the creatures always come out at night and the people who are alone or even in groups just disappear.

"Everyone keep close and don't talk," Jiraiya reminded his party as they walk the gangplanks that the people who lived here put together.

The ninjas kept quite as they followed their leader knowing that they're being watched. The buildings and streets that are still above the water line are full of people and carts selling whatever could be sold. Raucous laughter spilled out many of the buildings that looked to be taverns inside. Inns were isolated between the numerous drinking pubs. Most of those seen had many scantily dressed women standing outside. Apparently many inns doubled as whorehouses.

They saw two men dump a naked body of a woman into the water and the body quickly disappeared in bloody pieces as a swarm of Hag fishes took bits out of it. The smell of the water made it clear that the people dump everything into it, as people would pop out and dump chamber pots into the water. The stench of the district was beyond horrid and the streets incredibly filthy with trash and excrement, humanoid and animal alike. At least the closer they drew to the piers the smell was gradually overpowered by the scent of salt water.

It's the seediest town any of the ninjas have even been to in their lives. All of the buildings are in terrible shape with many of them looking like they're on the verge of collapse. In fact many had supporting planks of wood propped up against those structures leaning heavily to one side. One storm could easily bring every building in the Flooded District crashing down. Yet every structure still stood while bearing signs of weathering such storms. It's like something is keeping the sea from completely taking what it refuse to give up.

Kiba had to fight from letting the smell overwhelm him. He spotted the wolfhounds that are found in the Isles and wondered how hard it is to train them. After the second attack by the fox demon, his clan's compound was completely destroyed and almost all their dogs were killed. A new training program and breeding has been going on but with few dogs to go around that need years of breeding to be able to use chakra and fight like a ninja, it's been a slow progress. As all the clans have been busy rebuilding their strength and numbers. The bird seal has been removed from the Hyuuga clan simply because there wasn't enough members of the clan left for that to matter. (1)

"Oh look girls some ninjas from the Element Countries are here," a young girl said to her group of friends.

The Leaf ninjas look to where they been called out on being ninjas, the group of young girls are leaning out of the ruins of a half fallen building. The girl who just said out loud they're ninjas is a girl with fiery red hair worn in braids that are so tightly wound that they stick out sideways from her head. She's dress in a long sleeved red dress with the sleeves rolled up underneath a blue apron with a large yellow colored pocket in the front. She wore large blue boots, a pair of mismatched color socks one purple and the other strip yellow and red one that went all the way up to the bottom of her dress.

The rest of the girls with her are dress in rags or rummage sale rejects. One blonde fizzled girl is wearing a brown paper bag as a dress and wore a half melted crown on her head. But seeing the state this part of the city is they probably gotten their clothes out of the trash. They're also all armed with pistols which made the ninjas realized that they may just dress like that to catch people off guard.

"Let's see what the Whalers will give us for bringing them their heads," the paper bag princess said as she aim her pistol at the ninjas.

The other members of the female gang open fire on the ninjas who disappeared being replaced by pieces of wood. The noise of the gun fire draw little attention from the residents of the flooded city. Not a day goes by without at least someone being killed in one manner or another.

"So much for us being unnoticed," Kurenai said as she and the others had to use speed jutsus to get away from the gang of girls. They're on a building having to catch their breath from their near escape.

"Is anyone have their headband out?" Jiraiya ask the group.

"No," Neji said.

"We're going to have to be on our toes then. Somehow those girls knew we're ninjas," Jiraiya said.

"Or it could be that you have your photo printed in your books," Kakashi pointed out.

"Yes, I guess that could be the reason," Jiraiya said as his picture is printed in some of his books.

Jiraiya lead the group again as they jump from one roof to another hoping that they wouldn't be attack again. Watching far from them is the figure that has been trailing them. Noting that instead of fighting the female gang they instead fled. Must be, they didn't want to draw attention to themselves.

!

Awhile Later -

They came upon a large building that was once a government building now serves as a gambling house. Known as the Court House where all kinds of things happen inside it's walls. It's a neutral zone in the district where everyone knows better then to start something in the Court House. For the security system that protects the building will automatically kill anyone who starts a fight. As the Court House is owned by the Shadow Broker and every person who lives or visit's the Court House doesn't want to make him into an enemy.

"No matter what happens none of you can start fighting in there," Jiraiya said to his group. "Or you'll be zap by lightning."

"Right," Sakura gulp not liking the one hit kill machines that seems to be everywhere in the Isles.

Stepping inside past the guards they found themselves in a casino likes of which none of them had ever seen in the Element Countries. Some people at playing cards, others making bets on how fast a dog is able to kill rats in a pit, and others are playing slots. There are other games of chance that none of them had seen before.

"What now?" Anko ask looking around the large room. She could see how some of the walls have been torn down to make more room for the crowd.

"I need to find one of the dealers," Jiraiya said as he scans the room looking for someone.

"Who are you looking for?" Hinata ask.

"There," Jiraiya said locking his sights on a man sitting at a bar.

The man is dress in work clothes but there's something about him that kept the other people around him from getting close to him. Jiraiya walk across the room till he reached the bar and sat next to the man. The other ninjas stayed back and kept watch.

"What do you want?" the man ask.

"Here for information," Jiraiya answers.

"What kind of information?" the man ask.

"Ex-Leaf ninja, name Naruto Rook," Jiraiya told him.

"Wait here," the man said as he got off his seat and headed from a backroom.

Jiraiya waited for nearly half an hour before the man came back. The man simply gave Jiraiya a folded piece of paper. Jiraiya took one look at it and sat up and walk over to his group who have been waiting all this time.

"The Shadow Broker does have the information but it's going to cost us more then we brought with us. We either pay the price or complete a mission for the broker," Jiraiya explains to the group whose eyes widen when they heard the word mission.

"A mission here in Dunwall? With the Whalers not liking any ninja to operate here?" Kakashi ask knowing how powerful the Whalers are.

"Yes or go back to the village to get the money as the broker wants it in cash and our money doesn't have a good exchange rate," Jiraiya said. As the Isles currency is worth more then the Element Countries currency. As the Isles produce much of the imports that goes to the Element Countries.

"What else would the broker except in payment?" Shino ask.

"Vials of elixirs that prevents sickness as you can plainly see this place is a breeding ground from sickness. The elixirs are the practical currency used to keep it at bay," Jiraiya explains. (2)

"How much does the broker want?" Sakura ask reminding herself to get a sample of elixir. She heard about the elixir from the other medical ninjas but since what is needed to make the stuff is only found in the Isles there's always a limited supply.

"We would need to steal from the factory or a supply depot for the amount that he wants. Each one is heavily protected from people trying to steal it. We can try to steal from a rail car shipment but that would take us time to find out when a shipment is taking place and then having to deal with the watch. No we will have to do the mission before Naruto decides to move again and the broker might not have the information to where he went to this time," Jiraiya explains.

"Then what does the broker want from us?" Gai ask.

"The broker wants us to steal a stone mask kept in a butcher shop," Jiraiya said.

"That shouldn't be too hard," Lee said thinking it would be something harder.

"Don't count on it. Nothing is ever easy with the Shadow Broker," Jiraiya said not liking why something that seem to be so simply has been given to them.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – The clans are all been effected by the second attack with many clan members having been killed. Which means that none of the cast from the Leaf ninjas act like their counterparts.

2 - Normally, your money is not inherently useful. Sure, you can melt down coins and make them into some sort of art project, or you can try to use your paper money to start a fire, but for the most part, money only has value because people agree that it does. The moment people lose faith in it, money will be worth nothing. (The proper term for this is fiat money.)

Not so with Practical Currency. You can actually use it for something. Maybe it's some kind of food, medicine, or weaponry. It's not too different from a barter economy it's still goods in exchange for goods and services. But unlike barter it also serves as a universal medium of exchange.

!


	11. Chapter 11

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother

!

The butcher shop that the Shadow Broker wanted them to steal from turned out to be near the whaling factory. Where the whale oil is produced by electrocuting a still living whale to prolong the oil secretions to squeeze more of the precious fluid from each catch. And the runoff from the slaughterhouse into the water around the factory produces the largest and tastiest hagfish. Which means that they would have to be careful not to alert the guards that patrol the grounds.

"A simple mission," Sasuke repeated to himself as he stares at the two story butcher shop. The shop which also doubles as a restaurant is currently closed.

"As, I said it's never easy with the Shadow Broker," Jiraiya said as he watches Yamato and Kurenai enter the butcher shop through a second story window.

The ninjas waited and waited for the two to return but the two never came back out.

"It's been an hour something is wrong," Jiraiya said as he waves for Gai and Kakashi to follow him, leaving the others to wait and watch.

Entering the same window the trio found themselves in a bedroom and saw signs of a struggle and drag marks on the floor. Following the trail they saw it lead downstairs and into a walk in freezer. Nodding Jiraiya open the door while the other two younger ninjas covered him. Inside he saw both Kurenai and Yamato hanging from their arms from meat hooks, both have been gagged.

"Knew all, I had to do was wait and see if their friends would come to save them," a large heavyset man with short black hair, wearing a bloody apron said as he appeared behind the three ninjas. They also noticed that he's missing his right leg just below where the kneecap was, replaced by a peg leg.

"Do, I know you?" Jiraiya ask as held up a hand to stop Gai and Kakashi from attacking the butcher. He thought the voice sounds familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Come on Jiraiya, I might have given up dealing with ninjas for years now. But you can't tell me you have forgotten me. After all, I have gone into butchering as, I use to call myself," the butcher explains.

"Butcher you're still alive!" Jiraiya gasps seeing the butcher of ninjas still alive. As he always wore a gasmask back then he had never seen his face before but the voice is still the same.

"Then why are they still alive?" Kakashi ask having heard about the Butcher from his old teacher who was the only one who could fight him one on one without dying.

"I wanted to know why ninjas have broken into my home. Since they didn't recognized me when, I jump them. It couldn't be because you ninjas discovered that I have been living in Dunwall for the past 20 years give or take. So it must be something else. So why don't you three just tell me before, I decide to just kill you all," Butcher said.

"We're here to get a box for the Shadow Broker so he can give us information," Gai said seeing they have little choice. They might be three of the strongest ninjas but against the Butcher, it wouldn't be enough.

"Oh so you ninjas are looking for Naruto," Butcher said shocking them.

"How did you know?" Jiraiya ask.

"He's a regular customer for a couple of years before he change jobs from cleaning the slaughterhouse to that other job. Seeing that he looks just like Minato and I learned that he came from back east, it wasn't that hard to figure out who he is. Besides, I might have given up killing ninjas for money but I still have my old network and learned what happen to the Leaf village," Butcher explains.

"All we want is to get our ex-ninja back home where he belongs," Jiraiya said.

"He was never a ninja. Even if he was crippled, I been around you ninjas long enough to see the signs of training and he doesn't have any ninja training," Butcher stated crossing his arms.

"He was to attending the ninja school after he recovered. It was all setup while he was recovering to become a ninja like his parents," Kakashi said.

"Signing him up to being a ninja after what you people did to him. It's no wonder he hates you all," Butcher said remembering the look of hate when he ask Naruto if he came from a ninja village.

"We just came for the box. Please just give it to us and we'll be out of your way," Jiraiya said.

"Well, I would hate to explain to the watch about your bodies and wouldn't want to have my home be wreck in the fight," Butcher said as he walks away to get the box.

"You two get them out of here," Jiraiya motion to Kurenai and Yamato. The younger ninjas nodded and help the two down and all four headed for the door.

Jiraiya walk into the restaurant part of the shop to see Butcher sitting at one of the tables with a small metal box on the table. Jiraiya wondered if this was a trap but reminded himself that Butcher never needed a trap to kill his prey before. He sat down at the table and look across it at his old foe.

"All this to get a ex-ninja who clearly doesn't want to be a ninja back. He doesn't have the demon anymore in him so him being a weapon to defend the village wouldn't be the reason for this. It's something else, something important enough that you would risk being in the Isles and having to face the Whalers, all for a cripple young man," Butcher said.

"Both his parents gave up their lives to save the village. He will be fully healed and be train as a ninja," Jiraiya said.

"Really now? How can you train someone when they're that old to be a ninja? It takes years of training while a child is growing up to be able to do what you ninjas do. Or you really think you can really train someone who's been crippled for most of his life to become a ninja. Of course since he does come from a powerful bloodline you may just be after him so you can use him as a breeding tool. After all without that fast healing he gotten from his mother's line he wouldn't even be able to walk around. That power has already been maxed out just keeping his body going," Butcher pointed out. (1)

"No Naruto will come to love the village as his parents once did," Jiraiya said.

"It's your guilt for not being there for him that is making you do all this. You just want to be forgiven by him for not being there for him. His parents put their son's welfare in your hands as well as that teammate of yours. Tell me what was it like seeing his small broken body after you learned what happen? That the only time you actually cared about your godson is when he was on death's doorstep for you to actually come to see him. I'm many things but what you did to him just by not doing anything for him. I can only wish that, I could have come up with something like that when, I was younger and still killing ninjas," Butcher said to Jiraiya who is taken aback from what was said to him.

"What is in the box?" Jiraiya ask wanting to steer the talk away from Naruto. He hasn't written a book since that day he saw what his carefree choice of life did. He should have been there for his godson but he chose to abandon him to his fate in the village that only saw him as the demon fox.

"I would have thought that you of all people wouldn't ask questions about a mission," Butcher said seeing Jiraiya doesn't want to talk about Naruto.

"Yes, I wouldn't but when it's dealing with you, I would be a fool not to. The Shadow Broker sent us to get the box and since you're the one who has it. Whatever is in the box is very important to be stolen from you. Even with you missing your leg, you're still are the most feared warrior that ever came out of the Element Country," Jiraiya said.

"Yes even Madara and his group knows better then to steal from me. But then again Pain is the one who is pulling the strings. He is your old student after all," Butcher said.

"Wait Pain is an old student of mine?" Jiraiya ask shock.

"Oh you didn't know. I leave that bit of information for you to find out yourself. As, I was saying after, I got bored with the Element Countries, I decide to setup shop here. I did well for awhile unlike you ninjas which the Whalers pick off easily enough. But I finally met my match and ended up losing my leg. As for the box it's something that once belong to the witch Delilah Copperspoon, she was a powerful witch before she disappeared. The box can't be open or be destroyed. I tried both and nothing I came up with could either open or destroy it. It's something, I found while wondering around in the sewers," Butcher explains. "I am surprise that the Shadow Broker knew that, I had it but then again that's what the broker does best."

"There's someone here who beaten you?" Jiraiya ask as only Minato could fight him on an even level.

"Yes there is. As you might have already know that with pistols being the standard issue for the watch around here, I couldn't just go around slaughtering people like, I did back home. One head shot would kill me. I had to fight smart till, I tried to kill the Spymaster. She single handedly outfought and overpowered me in combat. After which, I hanged up my gear and started running this shop," Butcher said.

"I would had expected the Whalers," Jiraiya said making note that it's the Spymaster of Dunwall who beat Butcher.

"Oh them. I made a deal with them. Which is the reason why for the past couple of years no ninja is able to operate here," Butcher said.

"You taught them how to fight like you," Jiraiya stated his hands forming into fists.

"Yes, I taught them. They're much more skillful in dealing with you ninjas now. And in return they taught me how to survive here and deal with firearms. It's much tougher to dodge bullets then you would think, not to mention the lightning those machines shoot out. Then there are the machines that watch everything and the guardians. Don't ever try to fight one hand on. Even with Tsuande natural super strength, she can't be able to beat one. Besides she is around your age and without your chakra flowing through your body. You're body wouldn't be able to handle the strain with what you ninjas do," Butcher said to him. (2)

"Any weakness?" Jiraiya ask.

"They don't operate well when it rains. And the lightning machines that are outdoors are always turned off for reasons that don't need to be said. It's getting late your team should give the broker the box before nightfall. There are things that even, I wouldn't want to face unless, I had to, that come out at night down there," Butcher said.

"Before, I go. The Spymaster how did she beat you?" Jiraiya ask.

"I'm already giving you the box. Do you want me to hold your hand as well. Besides you need to find Naruto as he's the only one who can either save or destroy the ninja world," Butcher smirks at Jiraiya surprising him with what he knows. "Don't give me that look. After all it's me and finding out things that, I shouldn't is just something that, I do."

Jiraiya said nothing else as he left the shop. Butcher look out the window from where he sat towards the figure that has been watching from an alleyway a few blocks down the street. The machines that allow people to see far and even listen in on people talking, makes him feel out of his element. But he left that life behind while the ninjas and whalers continue to do what they do.

!

In a alleyway -

"I still can't believe that Butcher is still alive after all this time," Anko said remembering all the fallen ninjas that have died at his hands.

The other ninjas are helping Kurenai and Yamato recover from their fight with Butcher. They told them the moment they started looking around, Butcher pop out of nowhere and knock them out before they knew what hit them. Next thing they knew they were hanging in a freezer till they were found and saved.

"He is missing his leg," Sasuke pointed out.

"There isn't time," Jiraiya said holding the box they came for.

"He just gave it up?" Kakashi ask not liking how easy it is.

"Yes but we shouldn't look a gift horse in it's mouth. We need to get to the broker before nightfall. So everyone get up and let's go," Jiraiya ordered.

"Hold it right there!" a familiar young woman dress in a paper bag said aiming her pistol at them. All around them the same girl gang that had tried to kill them appeared on the roof tops all armed. (3)

"What this again?" Sakura ask holding up her hands along with the others seeing that they're completely surrounded.

"Don't worry we're not after your heads this time. We'll just take the box," the pigtail redhead said as she walks up to Jiraiya and takes the box from him. Behind her are a group of her gang backing her up.

"Why do you want it?" Jiraiya ask holding his hands up not wanting to find out the hard way if he's able to dodge a hail of bullets in a tight space.

"Oh this it's just something that everyone has been looking for. The money we'll get from this is worth more then all of you. But then again why not add some more cash," the redhead said as she pulls the trigger.

Acting fast Jiraiya grabs her gun hand and force it upwards sending the bullet into the air, before kicking her into the bag wearing woman. The other Leaf ninjas quickly toss down smoke bombs ruining the aim for the women on the roof tops who couldn't fire without fear of killing one of their own. When the smoke cleared all they saw were the down bodies of their gang members and the Leaf ninjas missing.

"Quick grab them and let's go before the watch gets here," the Bag woman said as she helps up the redhead.

!

Down a few blocks -

The ninjas rested on top of a building recovering from that ambush. They all knew they were lucky that those women cared enough about their fellow members not to fire down at them under the cover of smoke. They all quickly rush the gang members on the ground knocking them down and fleeing before the smoke cleared.

"Alright we're going to be on guard till we get the box to the broker. If those girls are after the box then it means others will be after it as well," Jiraiya said to the group.

"At least the watch aren't after us," Sasuke said.

A rail car blowing it's horn got their attention. Looking over the side they saw a large rail car stopping and a group of watchmen came out along with some guardians.

"Alright people from the call we got, The Rags gang had a run in with some ninjas. I want everyone to be on the look out for both groups. Guardians will be looking for the ninjas while the rest of you be looking for the Rags," the captain said to the group.

"Well at least the Whalers aren't after us," Sasuke said to the others who were giving him stares.

Sensing danger behind them the Leaf ninjas all turn around to see a group of Whalers appearing behind them.

"Well at least the guardians aren't here," Sasuke said as he and the others prepare to fight.

The sound of metal on stone got their attention behind them. Turning their heads they saw 4 guardians pulling themselves up on the roof of the building using grappling arms and their powerful legs to leap onto the building.

"Well at least...," Sasuke began to say but was cut off.

"Stop talking!" the Leaf ninjas shouted at Sasuke.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – As you readers have pointed out that Naruto even without the fox would still have healing powers. But everything has a limit and his natural healing is all tapped out just keeping his broken body from failing. Naruto shouldn't even be alive at this point without that healing power his body has.

2 - Tsuande does have super strength even without using chakra. But it doesn't change the fact that she's over 50 at this point and since she drinks all the time her body wouldn't be in good shape. Since she doesn't work out every single day like that old guy who was into fitness, her strength has been dulled with time. It's only thanks to chakra that she is able to still push her body around without tearing or breaking something.

3 - Does anyone know who the paper bag wearing woman is?

!


	12. Chapter 12

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother

!

The rooftops of Dunwall became a battle ground as the Leaf ninjas tried to escape from the guardians. The Whalers seeing the guardians quickly ran away not wanting to take them on leaving the Leaf ninjas to face the metal guardians alone. The ninjas quickly found themselves powerless as the guardians actives their music boxes taking away their chakra. And while they had trained without using chakra while on the road to here, they still aren't use to the damaging effects that the music is causing them or how off balance it's making them.

"Run!" Jiraiya shouted to the group feeling the effects of his old age without chakra to help strength his body.

One of the guardians used it's grappling arm on Kiba, grabbing his arm then giving him a shock of electric current enough to knock him out, before pulling him to it. Lee seeing him in trouble ran to save Kiba as Gai yelled for him to stop. Lee punch the first guardian in it's face with all of his strength, breaking his hand. The guardian simply grab his shoulder and shock him till he passed out. (1)

Ino tried throwing bomb tags but without any chakra the tags are nothing more then pieces of paper. The guardian she tried to attack fired a lighting bolt at her knocking her out. Sai pulled out a sword and tried to cut off the arm of the guardian only for it to break on contact. Sai was blasted in return for his trouble making it clear that without their chakra to strengthen them, there's no way they'll be able to cut through the metal bodies of the guardians. The other ninjas threw their throwing weapons at the guardians only for them to bounce off their metal bodies, seeing they couldn't fight them they turn and fled.

The fourth guardian went after the fleeing ninjas who climb down the side of the building. They couldn't just jump off as they're use to as they didn't have any chakra for that. The best they can do is free running down the side of the building. (2)

The guardian grabs the metal rain gutter that the ninjas are using and sent a current through the metal. The ninjas holding onto the metal gutter scream as they got shock and fell to the street below. The ones who fell were quickly help to their feet by the ones who didn't. A loud crash got all of their attention as the guardian walk off the building and landing on it's feet, none worse for wear. The shock absorbers in it's legs prevent it from taking damage from such falls, unless it's higher then it can take that is.

"Get in!" Tenten shouted as she pry open a manhole cover using a sword.

The ninjas scrambled for the open manhole dropping down into the sewer. The guardian fired another lightning blast taking down Hinata and Kurenai. Gai and Kakashi grab some nearby garbage cans and threw them at the guardian. One of the cans landed on top of the guardian but showing the sheer inhuman strength, it easily rips free. Two more guardians joined the one on the ground, forcing Kakashi and Gai to abandon the girls, dropping into the sewers.

The guardians were about to follow the ninjas when they got a transmission and were ordered to bring the ninjas they caught back to HQ. The guardians quickly pick up the down ninjas and carried them to the waiting rail car. Watching this the Whalers decided to go after the ninjas in the sewers before the other parties after the box got there first. Unless the sewer dwellers get them first that is. As everyone knows better then to go down into the sewers that are near the whaling factories. All the bits and pieces of whales that are flush down the sewers ends up feeding many things that have made their homes underneath the streets.

In the sewers -

The ninjas ran through the sewers till they reach a junction where they stop to catch their breath. Grunted breathing alerted them to something coming towards them. Coming out from a large drain was something the ninjas first thought to be a corpse but it was still alive. The man that pop out of the pipe is emaciated in built and dress in rages. He's a Reject, a group of people who live their lives underneath the city never coming up to the surface. They're called rejects as they rejected everything on the surface and live off what they find in the sewers. Tales tell that they're what remains of the people who fled underground during the rat plague and refused to comeback up. They're known for killing people who venture in the sewers and eating them.

More Rejects began popping out of the pipes all around the junction all having their sights set on the ninjas. Their food supply is running low and a large group of people would last them for awhile. Using makeshift weapons of pipes and sharp pieces of wood or metal, attack the ninjas.

The ninjas fought off the Rejects but the rejects fought like wild animals, holding nothing back. The only thing that preventing the Leaf ninjas from falling to the mass attack are their chain mail shirts they're wearing underneath their clothes. They also better trained then the Rejects but with a near miss of a blade to the neck, Gai realized that the Rejects are going to kill them. Their chakra levels haven't recovered from the music yet, left them much weaker then they normally would be. (3)

"Run!" Gai shouted as he uses all of his smoke bombs at once.

The leaf ninjas burst out of the smoke running as fast as they could with the rejects right behind them. Shino and Shikamaru threw bomb tags behind them killing a number of the Rejected but more kept coming. The ninjas stop as a group of Rejected suddenly pop out from a side tunnel blocking their path. Leaving the ninjas who are still recovering their chakra to either fight it out or take their chances on the surface. (4)

A low loud growling suddenly filled the sewer. The growl sent the Rejects running in panic, leaving the ninjas wondering what could cause them to fear. Bursting out of the sewer water a Garm leap out of the water, grabbing a Reject before driving back down into the water. Followed by more Garms attacking the Rejects. The ninjas saw one Reject stab repeatedly at a Garm's throat with the blade just bouncing off it's thick skin.

"Quick run!" Jiraiya shouted leaping across the sewer to the other walkway. He spotted a door and decided that it's better then taking their chances in this deathtrap.

Breaking the lock Jiraiya waved for the others to follow. The Leaf ninjas escape as the Garms attack the Rejects, into the service tunnel.

!

Kingsparrow Island -

Inside the lighthouse fortress, Spymaster sitting at her desk look over the pictures sent by a transmission from the field guardians. With 6 of the Leaf ninjas captured the rest will come to rescue them sooner or later. Looking at the pictures of the ninjas caught, she learned everything she needed from them. She ordered that the be taken to Coldridge prison and be under heavy guard.

"The Leaf ninjas came here to find out where Naruto is. Ending up having to do a mission for the Shadow Broker, now has most of the underworld after them for the box they're carrying. You four came here to find out where Naruto is, so that you can use him to locate the fox demon," Spymaster said to the four members of Akatsuki who have sneak into the building, crediting their great skills.

"So the rumors are true about you," Madara said stepping into the light followed by, Konan. The other two members are waiting on their boat.

"You two are quite skilled being able to sneak in here without setting off any alarm. But then again all you two did was fly up," Spymaster said learning everything about the two standing in front of her thanks to her power.

"We're here to learn where Naruto is. Tell us and we will leave," Konan said.

"Sorry but you two aren't going anywhere," Spymaster said as she sat up from her desk. She grabs the twin sabers that are on displayed on the wall behind her.

"You really think you can take us on?" Konan ask as she and Madara got ready to fight.

"That's the same thing that Butcher said to me, right before, I cut off his leg," Spymaster said shocking the two ninjas.

Using the shock to her advantage Spymaster hit's a hidden panel on the wall, and the music boxes built in the walls. Weakening the two ninjas Spymaster launches herself over the desk landing between the two. The two attack her with kunais trying to stab her, but to their surprise she easily blocks each of their attacks with ease. In a show of strength she slices through their kunais and cutting into their torsos, leaving deep cuts.

Moving faster then the eye could follow, Spymaster kick Konan into the stone wall. Konan remain on her feet but that only made her an easy target for Spymaster who slams into her using the butts of her swords to ram into her stomach. The impact cause Konan to cough up blood before passing out.

Madara seeing Spymaster's back open, threw dozens of poison tip needles at her. They impact but to his shock she just turn around showing no ill effects. She throws her sword at him making him duck and then roll as the other one impacts where he was standing. Spymaster appeared in front of him and grabs him by his throat and began squeezing cutting off his air. Madara struggled stabbing at her arm with a kunai but all he felt was metal underneath the long sleeve of the arm strangling him. Madara body fell limp once his air supply finally ran out. (5)

The door of her office open and two guardians followed by a couple of watchmen entered the room.

"These two tried to attack me. Take them to Coldridge and there's a boat to the west of here with the two others of their group. Make sure it's taken care of," Spymaster said as she walks back to her desk.

The watch members nodded as they race off to get the word out and the two guardians grab the down bodies of Madara and Konan carrying them out of the room.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – I don't care how strong a ninja is natural, they only have super strength only using chakra. If real life bare fist boxers have broken their hands punching other people. There's no way a ninja can punch a metal head built to withstand gun fire, would end up with anything but a broken or the very least busied hands. Remember the human hand was never design to be used as a blunt object to fight with, it's design to grab things with to use as weapons.

2 - While in the area effected by the music box, the ninjas are reduce to free running style to escape with. Which means a fall from a two story building while not fatal would result in something breaking. And free runners in real life who don't plan out things usually end up breaking something.

3 - There will be no Mook Chivalry where the group of attackers will politely attack one at a time instead of taking advantage of their superior numbers. If a group all armed with knives attack's a ninja they will attack in mass and the ninja will take some with them but will end up dead.

4 - When magic or chakra is effected by the music box, the ones effected don't recover their energy all at once. It send their energy bar down to zero and they have to recover their energy by resting or taking a spirit potion.

5 - Spymaster not only has the power to learn all the secrets about someone but also their fighting style. Spymaster thanks to her machine body can perfectly copy the fighting style of anyone she fights and is much stronger and faster. And since the ninjas don't have chakra for super strength there's no why even with their skills they can beat Spymaster in a head to head fight. As she can just copy their fighting skill perfectly and she's has a machine body that is far stronger and faster then any flesh one. And no the standard flesh beats machine in a head to head fight won't happen as the guardians and Spymaster's bodies aren't made of weak metals or badly built. It be a normal family car playing chicken with a tank. There is no way any family car would ever be able to out power a tank. The only way to take a guardian down is by using bombs or something big and heavy to crush it. And no the shatter point tap, where something like a tank can be destroyed by one well place tap doesn't work in my fics. Besides as the guardians have music boxes that takes away chakra the ninjas facing them are just normal humans without any powers.

!


	13. Chapter 13

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother

!

Coldridge prison located next to Dunwall Tower is the most protective building in the empire. With it right next to the home of the royal family the security of the prison has been updated and improved. All the weak points it use to have from people using pipes to move overhead or using magic have all been taken care of. Watcheyes are located just about everywhere, even on high places to avoid people sneaking by climbing up high and will set off a alarm if one goes off line. The guards are now joined by guardians who as long as their power supply last will continue to run, never blinking or sleeping. Music boxes that are played over the loud speakers are always played keeping magic and chakra users from using their powers. There are also Arc Pylons, Wall's of Light that only let guardians and the people they know to pass that keep the prison firmly under control.

No one has been able to sneak in or out with the new security system protecting it. In the last 20 years only one person has been able to escape from Coldridge. He escape but was killed by gunfire as he tried to swim into the sewers. Since then with better systems no one has been able to escape. The Whalers have written it off as the risk are too great to try to break anyone out. They now attack during transports as it's the only time they can do those kinds of missions. For they already tried and lost too many Whalers with far too few missions completed. (1)

"Welcome to your new home," the prison guard said as the ninjas walk into their cells.

The cells are bare but for a stone bed that's been built from the floor in one solid piece, a bucket of water, a wooden bowl and a chamber pot. There is no place for the prisoners to hide things and almost nothing to use as a weapon. The bars are heavily reinforced and tested to withstand the strength of a guardian, making it impossible for any human to break through, without ripping their very muscles from their bones. (2)

The ninjas having woken up with their chakra still sealed off are in no shape to escape. Their chakra acted as pain killers to prevent them from feeling the pains that they put their bodies through on a daily basis. It also helps speed up their healing and being able to take more damage then a normal human. Without it, they're now feeling pain as a normal person does. Having been zap by the guardians their bodies are sore and numb at the same time, with them hardly being able to move. Kurenai being the oldest is feeling the pain she has put her body through for most of her life. Lee's broken hand is bandaged while the others dealt with the damage they took from the guardians.

They laid on their cold beds till they heard the cell block gate opening. And walking past her cell, Kurenai was shock to see both Madara and Konan two s rank ninjas dress as prisoners like her. She never thought that they would be caught. But the bigger question was why they're here. With the answer being they're after the same as they are, Naruto.

Once the guardians return to their post Kurenai being the closet to the cells of Madara and Konan, decided to talk.

"So what brings you two here?" Kurenai ask Madara who is next to her cell.

"Same as you Leaf ninjas," Madara said.

"You want Naruto for something," Kurenai said. "But looks like you took the Isles too lightly. Did the guardians take you two down?"

"So that's how your group were caught. But no the guardians didn't take us down. It was the Royal Spymaster," Madara said causing Kurenai to chuckle.

"I heard that it was the Royal Spymaster who took Butcher's leg, I didn't believe it. But since you two were taken down by her, she would be powerful enough to beat Butcher," Kurenai said.

"She used the same music that is being played, keeping us from using chakra. She wears an armor suit underneath her clothes, just not that mask she wears but all over. She might even have replaced her arm with that of a guardian," Madara said thinking about how easily she beat both him and Konan. Seeing that the other two aren't here it either means they got away or they're dead.

"Any idea how to break out of here?" Kurenai ask.

"The Whalers black listed this place for a reason. For they believe that once inside there's no escape, not unless it's a full scale attack. Those guardians watching us are designed to counter anything that the Whalers can throw at them, that means they can easily take us down if we escape from these cells," Konan spoke up from her cell.

"So we're trap here the same as your group," Madara said admitting that he sees no way out for the time being. The prison is designed to keep the Whalers in and out, meaning that this would easily hold even a ninja of his level.

The ninjas remain silent as they rested and recovered their strength. The only way for them to escape is during transport as they wouldn't be able to escape from the inside. Without their powers they're stuck and unable to even try picking the lock, not without gaining the attention of the unblinking guardians. All their gear had been taken from them even the hiding places that the women used to hide tools was search. As the prison guards learned that from the Whalers who managed to sneak weapons or tools in with them after being caught.

!

Flooded District -

Finally after running from underground horrors the seem to all come out just for them, the ninjas of the Leaf village finally escape from the sewers. With their chakra levels still recovering the ninjas found themselves having to fight off the horrors without their ninjas skills, many of which needed chakra to use. It gave them a good idea why the Whalers are able to kill any ninja who thinks they can operate in the Isles. For they have to train knowing that at anytime their magic could be sealed away leaving them to fight normal.

Jiraiya was catching his breath when he saw that the sun has already set. "This is bad."

"That what we lost some of our group members or that the Whalers and everyone else is now after us?" Anko ask.

"We're in the Flooded District after dark," Jiraiya pointed out.

The Flooded District seem to have transformed from the horror show it was during the daytime to something worse at night. A scream was cut off, followed by cruel laughter. Several gunshots echoed in the night. A low rumble from something under the water. Something big drove into the water cutting off a scream.

"We better find a place to hold up then," Sakura said not liking being out of her element. She feels so powerless without her chakra to strengthen her body.

"Here I have some soldier pills," Shino said handing out a pill to each member of the group. "Be careful, I only have three left."

"We're also going to need to supply ourselves with some weapons that will actually damage those guardians," Shikamaru said. Ino had the right idea of using a bomb but their bomb tags won't work as they need chakra to be used. Which is useless against foes who can seal off chakra from being used anywhere around them.

"At least we're in a large group that should keep us safe," Sasuke said.

"Just keep close together and don't wander off," Jiraiya said leading the group to the Shadow Broker HQ.

They walk down the plank platform making sure they do slip off. The waters are too dangerous for that, they saw what are found during the day but what comes out during the night isn't something they want to find out. They stayed close together as they spotted figures hiding in the ruins of the buildings or hiding behind the refuse of trash that has built up. Their large group kept most of the dangers away but that only protected them from so much.

A man darted out of the shadows with knife in hand aiming for Sakura. Gai grab the knife hand and threw the man into the water. The man once he hit the water disappeared underneath the dark waves, only bubbles of a struggle gave the ninjas any idea what's happening down there.

The ninjas quickly got ready to fight covering each other. The figures watching in the shadows move away seeing that this group isn't easy pickings. But that still left the creatures that aren't after wealth but merely something to eat. Jiraiya decided that walking down the boardwalk is too dangerous and all it will take is for one well aim gun shot to kill them. They began roof hopping being careful not to draw too much attention, with luck they wouldn't get the Whalers after them. But that would mean that the Whalers knew better then to be lurking out after dark.

Indeed the Whalers almost never venture out after dark as the things that come out are too deadly even for them. They only operate in the more well protected areas of the half flooded city, mostly in the areas that have lights that keep the creatures of the night at bay. But even then they only come out at night when they have to. The Whalers are very aware of the ninjas escaping from the sewers, but they're more then willing to let the horrors of the night to take care the ninjas for them. All they have to do is pick off the ones who survive the night.

That would have happen if, Choji didn't landed on a weak roof top thanks to his weight cause it to break underneath him and fell in. Yamato leap down into the hole to find the young ninja hanging over a hole that went straight to the water filled bottom. From the moonlight that shined through the hole, he could make out shapes underneath the water. Yamato pulled up Choji with the help of Asuma who lend a hand. The other ninjas gathered on the top floor of the building seeing it's the only shelter that doesn't already have people in it.

"Alright we'll stay here for the night it should be safe," Jiraiya said not liking this but with how things are outside it's better then taking their chances outside.

The ninjas secured the building placing wards to set off a alarm if anything enters. They covered the gaping hole in the middle of the floor with some pieces of wood not much but it would make noise if anything tries to climb up. They all kept their weapons close at hand in case they had to fight, they position themselves as far from the hole on the floor and the ceiling to give themselves some room to fight. All the ninjas can hope for is to last the night.

Standing on top of one of the ruin buildings across the one the ninjas are in. The figure that has been following them watches. The ninjas have managed to survive for this long, now to see if they can survive what's coming up next. For it watches as dark shapes began to swim towards the building the ninjas are in.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Coldridge Prison is all but impossible to break out of now that it's been built to keep out and in the Whalers. Only a large scale attack from the outside will work. One can pay off the human guards but the guardians can't be brought off or be fooled. And the reprogramming tool doesn't work anymore as it's a whole new machine then what was there 30 years ago.

2 - A normal human being has the capability to lift over a ton in emergency situations, and only emergency situations. It shuts down the immune system and digestive system when it happens, however (not permanently, of course), and doesn't last more than a minute. It also tends to cause lots of muscular damage, meaning being able to do this all the time would be incredibly detrimental to the survival of an organism and would be selected against. It's only an emergency thing because temporarily damaging muscles in exchange for surviving a short-term threat _is_ a benefit. But for someone to be able to damage the cell bars enough to escape would tear their arm muscles from their bones. And that kind of damage has always cause lost of strength in real life.

!


End file.
